Louds Meets Eds
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After days of anger and fighting, Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to go on a vacation to Peach Creek to calm everyone down. There they meet many of the residents there, while Lincoln meets and befriends a certain trio.
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Life in the Loud House was usually chaotic and crazy. But now it was now filled with anger and hatred.

It had been five days since the sister fight protocol had failed. It was designed to be a way to control sibling fights, but it had failed and the sisters were now on each others throats for four days. They refused to look at each other, talk to each other, and made lines in their rooms. But they then calmed down after three days, and after they talked about how the protocol fail they all agreed that it was Lincoln's fault.

They realized that if Lincoln hadn't open his big mouth and said all those things about what they said to each other; then things would've been nice and peaceful. So in anger they decided to give Lincoln a piece of their minds.

Speaking of Lincoln he had just been dropped off at his house by the McBrides. He had enough of the fighting, so he had decided to stay at his best friends place until it was over. He had a fun time there, especially when he had a game night with them.

Now Lincoln approached his front door, he placed his hand on the knob but listened before he opened it.

He didn't hear any screaming or fighting, "Hmm, looks like the fighting done."

Lincoln then opens the door and was met by his angry sisters who had their hands on their hips, as they stood in front of the steps. Lincoln looked at them with a stun look but then gave out a sheepish smile.

"H-hey guys, how's it going?"

Lola: "Don't give us that Lincoln!"

Lori: "Yeah, were going to give you a piece of our minds!"

"About what?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Lola: "About how it was your fault at causing all this!"

"WHAT?!" Lincoln said in alarm.

Luna: "Yeah bro! It's your fault that we started fighting again!"

Lynn: "If you hadn't said those things, this never would have happen!"

Lori: "Why would you even say those things anyway!"

"I-I-I don't know, they just came out! I'm sorry!"

Lana: "Sorry isn't going to fix on what we've been through for these last few days! Thanks to you I lost precious moments on swimming in the pond!"

Lisa: "I missed valuable research time!"

Lucy: "And I missed my shows."

"Look I'll make it up to you guys."

Luan: That's not going to happen Lincoln, not going to happen by a white hair, (Laughs) get it! But seriously nothing is going to fix this!"

Lola: "Besides you'll just mess it up, like everything else you do!"

"Wait What!" Lincoln asked in shock.

Lynn: "Yeah, you'll just make things worse like how you did this week!"

"But."

Lori: "No butts Lincoln! Just don't do anything, but just leave us alone!"

Lynn: "Just get out of our lives!"

"Bu-"

Lori: "Just shut up! For now on when you want to do something or your in a problem, just leave us out of it and do it yourself, because were done with you!"

They all give him a glare, before they all went upstairs. Leaving Lincoln alone to just stand there with a devastating and hurt look.

* * *

Then for the next two days the sisters completely ignored him; they ignored him when he said sorry to them, ignored him when he had a problem, and ignored him when they were together at meal times and TV time.

Lincoln felt very hurt by this, it hurt him that his sisters basically choose to act like that he wasn't their brother anymore. He didn't know how to fix this and he felt like crying as he thought of loosing his sisters love forever.

Meanwhile in Lynn Sr. and Rita's room. The two parents were trying to figure out on how to stop this anger and to fix their children's relationships.

Lynn Sr.: "We should've stopped this when Lori and Leni were fighting."

"I know dear, but the damage has been done. Now we need to find a way to fix this."

"But how dear? They are just to mad at Lincoln. I tried to talk to them about how they need to forget and forgive him, but they ignored me and said that Lincoln disserves this. And I hate seeing our son like this."

"Me to dear."

They both sighed and began to think about how to fix this.

Finally Rita gets an idea, "You know Lynn, we both got an upcoming vacation time this week."

Lynn Sr. looks at her in question, "Yeah and?"

"So maybe we can use this upcoming vacation time to take a trip somewhere."

Lynn Sr. brightens up to this idea, "That's good idea, the trip well distract them about this incident and everything would go back to normal."

"Yeah, but the question is where do we go?"

Lynn Sr. thinks for a moment before he gets an idea, "I got it! Lets go to Peach Creek."

"Peach Creek what's that?"

"Its a place where I used to go when I was a kid. Its small town, but it has this nice feeling and the neighborhoods friendly."

"Hmm, yes that does sound like a good idea."

"Then its settle tomorrow morning the Louds are going to Peach Creek!"

* * *

 **Chapter one done. The Louds are now heading off to Peach Creek home of the famous cartoon trio, now don't worry the sisters aren't going to be monsters in the rest of the FIC.**

 **A/N: Another chapter for Battle of Earth is coming, and the next story of the Five Nights at Freddy's/Loud House series is coming soon. Anyway next chapter coming in soon.**


	2. Lincoln Meets The Eds

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Vanzilla drove past the welcome to Peach Creek sign.

In the van the Louds siblings were doing whatever they can to entertain themselves. Luna was listening to her music, Lynn was tossing a tennis ball up and down, Lucy was reading, Lisa was talking about the dangers of the road, Luan was talking to Mr. Coconuts, Lori was texting her friends, Leni was dazed from the drive, Lola was painting her nails, Lana was asking if they were there yet, Lilly was asleep, and Lincoln was quietly reading a comic book with a sad expression.

"Well kids were here!" Lynn Sr. announced.

The kids all stopped what they were doing and looked out the windows to see the passing trees that soon turned into buildings.

Lisa: "Hmm, this place seems fiftyish."

Leni: "Oh, look at those pretty buildings."

Lola: "And look I see a candy store."

Lana shove Lola out of the way and looked around in quick movements.

"Candy? Where?"

Lana then spots it and started to drool as the thought of candy crossed her mind.

Vanzilla then turned and drove down a street towards a nice motel, the van parks and the family gets out.

And after they put their luggage to their room, which was a fairly large one with four separate bedrooms with bathrooms, a kitchen, TV room, and a dinning area. The Loud kids stood by the door while their parents took their luggage out of their suitcases.

Rita: "Okay kids go on and explore the town. Have fun and be back by sun down."

Kids: "Okay mom!"

The kids left the motel, they were walking down the street with Lincoln behind the group.

Lori: "Okay guys, what do you think we should do?"

Lincoln: "Maybe we can find something to do together."

"Yeah so you can mess it up." Lola muttered out of her breath.

Hearing that Lincoln cast his gaze down to the sidewalk in sadness. "It was just a suggestion."

"Well your suggestions always gets us into trouble." Lynn replied.

Lori then turns to him, "Listen twerp! Why don't you go somewhere away from us, and do something until this vacation is over."

"But this is suppose to be a family vacation."

The sisters then stopped and all turned to him, they all give him a cold glare. Lincoln gulps at their gaze, and then went in another direction that was across the street and he went into a lane of wooden planks.

Once he was out of sight the sisters continued on their quest to find out what to do in this place.

* * *

Lincoln walked down the lane annoyed, he had his hands in his pockets.

"Who needs them anyhow, I can have just as much fun by myself."

Lincoln then kicks a can out of his way, "Yes, Lincoln Loud will find something fun to do, with or without my sisters."

He continues down the lane, kicking some of the purple dirt aside. A voice then addresses him.

"Hey kid."

Lincoln looks up towards the source of the voice. A short distance ahead of him a boy with three hairs sticking out of his head, and wore a yellow shirt with a red line going down it, and blue jeans, with read shoes.

The kid was standing behind a box made stand with a jar on it, next to the stand was some short of box building that look like a restaurant stand. On the bottom front there is a drawing of a soup. Above the picture there were words that said 'Ed's Soup'.

"You look like a person that could use a nice bowl of soup." The kid said.

"Um, no I'm good."

"Come on kid, you look like you could use one. Besides here at Ed's Soup! Our chef Double Dee and his assistant cook Ed can make the greatest soup in all of the world!"

Lincoln was now interested in this, and walked up to the stand. "Really."

"Yeah kid. So go try some with the cost of only twenty five cents."

"Okay, I'll try some." Lincoln places his quarter in the jar and went up to the box building. Inside he can see two boys in chef uniforms; one boy was hunched over a pot that had steam coming out of red soup liquid, on his head he had a black hat, next to the boy was a tall boy with yellow skin, and unibrow. The tall boy was hovering over the other boy.

"Ed please don't hover over me, I'm trying to make sure the temperatures right."

"Come on Double Dee, let me help. I got great toppings."

"Ed soups don't have toppings."

Ed then dumps some lettuce into the soup.

"Ed that's to much lettuce!"

The boy from the stand then approaches with a annoyed look on his face, he yells into the building. "GUYS QUIT FOOLING AROUND! WE GOT A CUSTOMOER HERE!"

Double Dee turns around and gave the boy an apologetic look, behind him Ed dumped some tomatoes, onions, carrots, and lemons into the soup.

"Sorry Eddy."

Double Dee takes out a paper bowl and filled it up. He then goes slowly over to Lincoln and placed it gently down in front of him. "Here go kind sir."

"Thanks."

Taking a spoonful of soup, Lincoln takes a sip and immediately went wide eyed, he gulps it down and lets out a disgusted look on his face. Double Dee looks at him in concern, "Is everything okay sir?"

"The soup is a little sower." Lincoln replied.

"Sower? That's not possible. My mother's famous homemade soup is not supposed to be sower."

Double Dee then hears splashing behind him, he turns around to see Ed dumping some gravy into the soup.

"Is this good Double Dee?"

"ED NO!" Double Dee said in panic, the soup bubbled violently and then erupted, causing the inside of the box to get covered in red soup along with Lincoln, Double Dee, and Ed. Ed was standing near the pot with a smile on his face, he licks some of the soup from his face and lets out a big smile.

"All done!"

"ED!" Double Dee said, "You got soup stains all over me, do you know how hard it is to get soup stains out."

"No"

Eddy appears again, and looks at Ed angrily. "ED!"

"Hi Eddy!"

Eddy then jumps into soup building and got into a fight cloud with Ed. Double Dee however was giving Lincoln some napkins, while he rubbed his own face.

"I'm terribly sorry about this sir."

"It's okay." Lincoln rubbed the soup off his face.

"You must be new here, I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm on vacation here with my family."

"Oh that's nice, Peach Creek may not be like Hawaii but its still a nice town. My is Edd, but people commonly call me Double Dee."

"I'm Lincoln Loud nice to meet you."

"Its a pleasure to meet you to Lincoln. Let me introduce you to my friends Eddy and Ed."

Double Dee looked back at his friends in a introduction gesture, Eddy had tied Ed's tongue around his face. "Why do you always WRECK EVERTYTHING!"

"Eddy?"

"What is it shockhead!"

"I'm introducing you, to this new fellow here."

Eddy waved in noninterest, "Yeah hi, whatever. Anyway shockhead what are we going to do? We lost our soup scam because of lumpy here!"

Ed lets out a muffle.

"Now calm down, I'm sure we can find something else to do."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Um, I going have to think."

Lincoln then spoke up, "You guys scam?"

Eddy turned to Lincoln with his arms crossed, "What's it to you kid?"

"Now Eddy, he just asked a question." Double Dee turns to Lincoln, "Yes we scam."

Lincoln looks at them in stun, but seeing this Double Dee talked quickly. "But we do our best to make sure that the local children are entertain with our products. But they often fail, we rarely have a success and when we do we go over to the candy store and buy delouse jawbreakers."

"Jawbreakers?"

"Yes, their these big candy orbs, and they are very delouse."

"Oh, so you guys just do business."

Eddy: "Yeah, now do you mind were trying to think here."

Ed untied his tongue and put it back in his mouth, "I know let's build a rocket and go to a planet filled with bloodsucking aliens."

Double Dee: "Ed we can't do that. Anyway I think we should make a library."

Eddy gives him a look, "Your kidding right?"

"How about a comic shop." Lincoln suddenly said.

The Eds turn to him, Eddy gave him a look. "What?"

"I said you could do a comic shop."

Hearing the word comic Ed gets excited and jumped up and down, "YES COMICS, COMICS, COMICS!"

"Yeah, I can make good comics and they could be a great success."

Double Dee thought about this, "Hmm, well even though I usually find comics to be a waste of brain power. I do have to agree that it does sound like a good idea."

"Well I am the man with the plan."

Eddy lets out a laugh, "In your dreams kid, I'm the man with the plan around here."

"Now Eddy give Lincoln a chance, it does sound like a good idea."

"Fine." Eddy said reluctantly, "But if this fails your going to get it."

Lincoln nervously smiled, "Don't worry Eddy, this idea wont fail I guarantee it. Now it's time to put operation comic store into action."

Double Dee: "Why did you say that?"

"I just say that from time to time."


	3. Sisters Meet The Kids

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Meanwhile with the sisters they had entered a local neighborhood. They had been walking this entire time looking for something to do, so far they had only seen a playground but other than that they couldn't find anything else.

"Gah, There's nothing to do around here." Lynn complained.

Lola: "Yeah! This place has nothing!"

Lana: "Come on Lola we did see a playground."

"True, but a single playground is not going to keep us entertain for a week." Lola replied.

"Come on guys, I'm sure will literally find something." Lori had said in order to keep her siblings sprits up.

Suddenly Leni pointed forward, "Hey look over there."

They look in Leni's direction and saw a bunch of kids playing in a cul-da-sac: there was a kid in a green shirt, black pants, and red hat playing basketball with a tall kid with a yellow with a red stripe shirt, jeans, and blue hair, a girl with blond hair, white tank top, with a black shirt underneath, and purple pants doing her nails, a kid in a white shirt, and dark blue pants, and sandals, was talking to a piece of wood with drawn red eyes and a blue smile, and finally their were two kids a girl in a pink shirt and blue pants, and a boy in a retainer, wearing blue shirt, and white pants playing with dolls.

The Louds looked at them in interest, they all then decided to introduce themselves to them. The kids noticed them and stopped on what they were doing as their full attention were on the new comers. They all approached each other until the kids and the Louds were face to face each other in a group.

The boy with the red cap then speaks, "Who the heck are you?"

Lori stepped forward, "Hello I'm Lori Loud and these are my sisters Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lilly."

The blond hair girl smiles, "Nice to meet you dudes, did you just move here?"

"No dude." Luna replied, "Were on a family vacation."

"Oh that's nice. I'm Nazz by the way." The blond girl said, she then introduces the other kids from the boy in the red hat to the girl in the pink shirt. "This is Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, Jimmy, and Sarah."

They then waved at the Louds.

Leni: "Nice to meet you all."

Rolf: "Nice to meet you to blond Loud Girl."

Leni laughed, "Your funny."

Rolf looked at her in confusion, "What did Rolf say, that was funny?"

"Oh stop it your hilarious." Leni laughed loudly.

Rolf scratched his head, "Rolf is so confused."

Lola then abruptly speaks out, "So what are you guys doing?"

Nazz looks at her with a nice, friendly smile. "Oh well Kevin and Rolf were playing basketball, Johnny was talking to Plank."

Nazz was then interrupted by Lana, "Who's plank?"

Johnny holds the piece of wood out to the sisters, "This is Plank?"

Lola: "Your talking to a hunk of wood, weirdo."

Johnny then looks at Plank, "What's that Plank?" He stares at the hunk of wood and nods two times, before turning to Lola. "Plank says that you look like a clown with that much makeup on."

"WHY YOU LOUSY!" Fire grew in Lola's eyes and she charged right at Johnny. It took both Lynn and Lana to hold her from mangling the boy.

Lana: "Lola calm down!"

Lynn: "Yeah, its just a piece of wood."

Lola stopped and calmed down, "Fine! But if you say anything else about me again, I'll put that wood into a bowl of toothpicks got it!"

Johnny nods nervously as sweat went down his face.

"Anyway like I was saying Sarah and Jimmy were playing with their dolls, and I was doing my nails."

Leni: "Ooh, I can totally help you with that!"

Nazz looked at her in surprise, "No I'm fine dude."

Leni suddenly grabs her wrist. "Nonsense now come on! I need to give you great nails!"

Leni drags the struggling Nazz towards the sidewalk; Lori followed to make sure that Leni didn't do anything Leni to her.

Meanwhile Lynn snagged the basketball out of Kevin's arms. She spins it around her finger, "So boys up for a game?"

Kevin laughed, "In your dreams, you can't beat me ponytail."

Lynn's face went stun, "What did you call me?"

"I called you a ponytail."

Lynn face turns red in anger, "Oh it is on!"

She then dripless the ball and started the game, Rolf and Kevin were surprise at first before they took up defense.

Lola walks up to Sarah and Jimmy, "Can I play dolls with you?"

"Sure, you can you use this one." Sarah gives her a brunette doll in a green dress. And soon the three began playing dolls with each other.

Luan along with Mr. Coconuts went over to Johnny and Plank.

Luan then talked to them in her Mr. Coconuts voice, "Hey guys, wood it be a bother if we hang with you."

"Plank says sure, but don't talk in those bad puns."

"Bad?!, these puns are wooden."

"Plank says don't loose your day job at the circus."

Johnny then leads Luan and Mr. Coconuts to the sidewalk, where a checkers board laid.

The other Loud Sisters however went off to do their own things. Lana found a nice mud puddle to swim in, Lisa went to a tree to study it, Luna and Lucy sat down against a tree, Luna was humming a song while playing patty cake with Lilly, and Lucy simply pulled out a vampire book and reads it.

Lucy then suddenly looked up and saw her brother along with three boys walking up to a blue house down the street.

In her mind Lucy wondered who those boys were that Lincoln was hanging with. But she decided that it wasn't her business and returned to her book.

* * *

Lincoln and the Eds approached Double Dee's house. Double Dee went to the door, but stopped the others before opening it.

"Hold on gentlemen. Wipe your feet first."

"Come on Double Dee not again." Eddy huffed.

"Eddy you know the rules, before entering my house you must always wipe your feet."

Eddy groaned in annoyance. "Fine!"

The four boys wiped their feet on the welcome mat, and then they entered the house.

They enter Double Dee's room, Lincoln dropped his mouth open in awe and his eyes went wide as he saw the millions of labels in the room.

"Um, I taken you like to label things Double Dee."

Eddy turns to him, "Oh yeah shockhead is crazy over them."

Double Dee turns to him with a glare, "I'm not crazy for them Eddy, I just find it comfortable to stay in a labeled environment. Anyway let us find some paper shall we."

Double Dee then goes over to his closet, while Double Dee goes through his organized closet Lincoln looked around the room and saw many things like: planets dangling on the ceiling, a desk with a skull and science stuff, a cactus named Jim, an ant farm, and some science posters along with other neat stuff. The room basically reminded him of Lisa's room.

Eddy then jumped onto Double Dee's bed messing it up a bit, and laid down on it with his hands on the back of his head.

Ed however had the skull where his head is.

"I AM THE EVIL SKELETON KING OF THE BONE BEDS OF ALLIAGORD!"

Ed then picked up a bone and acted like it was a sword.

" _These guys sure are weird. But I'm used to this kind of thing."_ Lincoln thought.

Double Dee turns around with pieces of scratch paper. He looks at skeleton head Ed, "Ed please put my skull and bone back."

"SKELETON KING DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM MORTALS!"

Ed waved his bone sword at Double Dee who ducks as it swung over his head.

"ED PLEASE!"

Double Dee then proceeded to dodge Ed's attacks; during this Ed hits Double Dee's desk and flattens it, he then smacks a bookcase and made books and files fall and scatter all over the floor.

"Is Ed always like this?" Lincoln asked Eddy.

"Yep"

Now having enough of this Eddy gets off the bed, walked up to Ed, and smacked in the back of the head. "Ed quite fooling around!"

Ed laughed, "Okay Eddy." He takes off the skull revealing a headless body. Lincoln gasped at the sight of the headless Ed, Ed's head then popped out of his shirt.

"That was fun!"

Double Dee looked around his messy room in misery. "Oh dear, this is going to take awhile to clean up."

Lincoln: "I can help clean."

"No, its fine Lincoln. Anyway here's the paper that you will need for the comic." Double Dee hands over the stack of paper to him.

"Thanks Double Dee."

"Your welcome Lincoln."

Eddy gets in front of him, "So when will you be done with the comic kid?"

"I should be done by tomorrow."

"Great, meet us at Ed's room when your done."

"Where's that?"

"Its the green house in the cul-da-sac, just go to the back and tap on the basement window.

"Basement?"

"Yeah Ed's room in the basement."

"That's an odd place to have a bedroom in."

"Yeah, but he likes it. Anyway like I said come there when your done, and then we'll copy it and sell it."

"Okay."

"Good now get to work kid."

"Okay Eddy, by tomorrow you will have a comic."

Eddy smiled, "Excellent."


	4. Ed's Comic Scam

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

That night the Louds were in the dinning area eating some Chinese food.

"So," Lynn Sr. began as he placed his fork down, "How was your guys day?"

"Oh it was great dad. We met a bunch of nice kids and I did Jazz's nails." Leni replied.

"Its Nazz Leni." Lori corrected.

Lola: "I played dolls with a girl and boy."

Lynn: "I creamed two chumps at basketball."

Luan: "And I played checkers with some boy and his piece of wood."

Rita turns to Luan in confusion, "A piece of wood?"

"Yep, this boy has this wooden board, and acts like its his friend."

Rita only responded with an okay; Rita then turned to Lincoln who was sitting at the end of the table chewing up the last of his delouse eggroll. "And what did you do Lincoln?"

He swallowed his eggroll and he answered his mother's question.

"I met some interesting people today."

"Really who where they son?" Lynn Sr. had asked.

"There was this tall kid named Ed who was funny, another kid named Edd who is very nice and likes to be neat, and there is this kid named Eddy who is kind of bossy and the leader of the three."

"Hmm, that's funny they have the same name." Lynn Sr. had stated.

"Yeah, and get this they want me to make a comic for them."

The sisters rolled their eyes, as Rita and Lynn Sr. smiled at him.

Rita: "Oh that's nice dear, what do they need it for?"

"For a business that they're going to do."

"Aw, my son is doing a business." Rita stated.

Lincoln lets out a small blush. "Aw, mom."

* * *

Later after dinner Lincoln was in his motel room, he was working on a wooden desk busy making his comic. He had this room all to himself while his parents, younger, and older sisters had their separate rooms.

Speaking of his family, they were watching TV in the TV room.

Lincoln didn't care as he had worked to do. Using careful use of drawing Lincoln concentrated hard as he worked on it for five hours.

Finally at 1 am Lincoln put the now finish comic on his bedside desk.

"Oh, the guys are just going to love this comic. I can just feel it."

Lincoln excitedly went to sleep that night.

* * *

When the sisters woke up the next morning, they had discovered that their parents were gone. They found a note that said that they went out shopping, and told the kids to have a great day, the note also said that they left some English muffins for them.

So they all had begin eating their muffins.

Just then they hear the sound of a door opening and running feet. They look up and only caught of a flash of orange and white before it open the door and ran out, shutting the door behind him.

Leni: "I guess Lincoln's in a hurry."

Luna: "He's probably off to see those boys he met yesterday."

Lola: "Its just as well, besides if he was here he would've messed up our breakfast."

The other sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

In Ed's room. Ed was sitting on his chair watching Fish Bowl II on his TV, Eddy was reading a magazine on Ed's bed, and Double Dee was on the floor hooking up his mini-copier.

"Okay my mini-copier is all set, now all I need is Lincoln to bring in the comic that he made."

Eddy turns a page on his magazine, "Let's just hope that its good."

They then hear a tap on the basement window, Double Dee and Eddy look up and see Lincoln's head poking out from the other side of the window. Lincoln waves at them before he open the window and jumped in. He landed perfectly on the floor, and presented his comic.

"Well guys here it is, my very own, hand made comic book."

Double Dee takes the comic and looked at the cover; the cover showed a guy in a black jacket, black sunglasses, blue jeans, and brown boots. The guy was in a jungle swinging on a vine, behind him a Tyrannosaurs Rex had it's mouth open and was lunging after him. The title of comic was called 'Awesome Tom and the Dino Adventure!'

Double Dee then flips through several pages of the comic and was impressed on the drawings.

"My Lincoln, this is a very well made comic."

"Thank you Double Dee I work on it for five hours last night."

"Well the work was definitely worth it. And you know Lincoln you obliviously got a talent for drawing, I can see a good career in your future."

Lincoln brighten up at this comment, "Really?"

"I'm positive Lincoln."

"Wow, I never thought of that."

Eddy then suddenly appeared in between the two boys.

"Yeah this is all very touching and all, but we got a scam to run."

"Oh right, well time to get copying."

Double Dee then placed the comic into his copier machine, and after it lights up and scans it. six copies then came out from the side and landed in a perfect stack. While Double Dee picked them up Lincoln was looking around Ed's messy room, his foot then squishes onto something he looks down and sees a moldy cheese sandwich.

"Aw gross!" Lincoln snapped as he bounced away from the sandwich, he moved back towards Ed's closet, he bumps it which made it open, then Ed's dirty clothes avalanched on him. Eddy laughs hysterically at Lincoln, as he poked out from the clothes like a gopher.

"Well gentlemen the comics are ready."

Eddy rubs his hands together with an excited look, "Great! Now lets sell some comics." Eddy lets out a sneaky smile.

* * *

The kids of the Cul-Da-Sac were having a fun time, they were all doing their own things. Until they suddenly hear a speech.

"Attention! Attention!"

They look to the sidewalk and see a wooden stand with a sign above it that read 'Ed's Comics' behind the stand the Eds and Lincoln were smiling at them.

Eddy: "Come and get your limited edition comic books!"

They all approached the stand Kevin looks at them in suspicion as he crossed his arms. "What are you dorks up to now?"

"What does it look like shovelchin, were selling comic books."

Kevin laughed, "Yeah like you morons can make comics."

"Not us, but he can." Eddy pointed to Lincoln.

The kids turn to Lincoln.

Rolf: "Who are you kid who's hair is as white as Victor's fur?"

"I'm Lincoln Loud the creator of these entertaining comics."

"Loud? Hey you must be related to those Loud girls." Nazz stated.

"Yeah their my sisters."

"Oh well they were interesting to say the least."

Lincoln looks down sadly for a bit, "Yeah" He then shakes it off and brightens up. "Anyway these comics that I made are really entertaining, and I recommend that you read them."

Kevin: "Fine, but if it turns out to be some stupid kiddie story, I'm pounding all of you."

The kids place their money into the money jar, they then grabbed the comics and began to read it. Looking at their faces the four boys could see that all of them were getting interested in it. Eddy then smiles, "Looks like they like it." Eddy then jingles the jar full of money, "and since we got cash you know what that means boys."

Double Dee and Ed smiled in excitement, "JAWBREAKERS!"

"That's right boys, now lets go!"

The Eds then run off leaving Lincoln alone behind the stand.

"Well my work is done. Now I need to find something else to do."

"Hey."

"Huh?" Lincoln looks further down the sidewalk and sees the Eds looking at him, Eddy motion him to follow. "Come on kid, you disserve a reward for helping us get cash."

Lincoln smiles and quickly ran to catch up with them, once he did the four ran in the direction of the candy store.


	5. Eatting Jawbreakers

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

When the Loud sisters came to the Cul-Da-Sac they found all the kids sitting in different areas reading comic books.

Lana: "I wonder what their reading?"

Lisa: "Lets find out shall we siblings."

They go up to Nazz who was reading on a curb next to a fire hydrant.

Lisa: "Greetings Nazz, may I ask on what are you reading?"

Nazz puts the open comic on her lap as she looks up at them.

"Oh hey dudes, I'm just reading this awesome comic that your brother made."

The sisters were surprise by that answer, sure they knew that Lincoln was going to sell his comics with some boys, but they never knew that they would sell so fast and become a great success by the look of it.

Lori: "Can we see that?"

"Sure."

Nazz hands Lori the comic, she opens up the comic and all of her sisters grouped up with her as they all looked at the first page. Lori then flips through them and like her the others were really impressed by the drawings and the storyline that their brother made.

Luan: "Wow this comic that Lincoln made is very good."

"Yeah sis, it looks like that the little dude really took some time on this." Luna stated.

"I'm not even a fan of comic books, but this really does look great." Lynn also stated.

Lori closes the comic and gives Nazz, her comic back.

Nazz: "You know your brother looked very nice."

Lola: "Really?"

"Yeah he looked and acted nice."

"To bad he's hanging out with the dorks." Kevin shouted from across the street.

Lynn "Dorks?"

"Yeah the Eds, they're the biggest losers in the town. They constantly scam us for our money and they usually end in failure and gives us pain."

The sisters looked at each other.

Leni: "Didn't Lincoln say he was hanging out with them."

Lori: "Yeah he did."

"You don't think they're trying to turn him into a swindler do you?" Lynn said as concern could be heard in her voice.

Luna turns to Kevin, "Um where did they go?"

"Their most likely at the candy shop, that's where they usually go when they rarely pull a successful scam off."

"Thanks Dude."

Luna and the others then went off in the direction of the candy store. The anger that they had been drilling on Lincoln had diminished, it was still there a little bit but hearing that the kids that Lincoln was hanging with were swindlers. It worried them that Lincoln might be influence by them and become swindler himself.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the candy store the Eds were busy eating jawbreakers.

Ed: "Hmm, Jawbreaker."

Double Dee: "Oh I absolutely love this big orb of goodness as much as lint free socks, fresh out of the dryer."

Eddy: "So good."

Lincoln however was looking at his jawbreaker in amazement. Never in his life has he ever saw a candy that was the size of his chest, and he was also wondering how he was going to eat this thing.

"So do I just chew on this or what?"

Eddy: "No just put it in your mouth and suck on it."

"Okay." So with half of a struggle of getting it inside, Lincoln sucks it in and his cheek grows large as he sucks on it.

"You know I gotta hand it to you kid. That was a pretty good idea that you came up with."

"Thanks Eddy."

"You know we can use you kid."

"What do you mean?"

Not far from them, on the corner of the street the Loud sisters showed up, they stop behind a store and peeked out as they watched Lincoln and the Eds conversation.

"I mean that you are officially a temporary Ed."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah really."

"But how can I be an Ed? My name doesn't start with an E."

"Hey if you put two lines on an L it becomes an E."

Double Dee: "That doesn't make sense Eddy."

"Who cares shockhead. Anyway kid they loved your comic and if you make more then will be rich!"

Lincoln thinks about this, at first he doesn't feel like doing work all through vacation. But then again with his sisters mad at him, the fact that his comic was a success, and he liked these guys. He decided what the heck.

"Okay I'll be an Ed."

"Great kid. I'll call you Lincoln Ed has a nice ring to it."

Ed runs up to Lincoln in excitement over the thought of a new friend and gave him a very tight hug.

"YAY! NEW FRIEND FOR ED!"

Lincoln's feet struggled in the air as he fights for breaths.

Double Dee: "Ed I believe Lincoln had enough hugs."

Ed releases him, Lincoln falls flat onto the ground. He then gets up and cracks his back.

"Does he always hug so tightly?"

"Yep." Eddy replied, "Anyway boys lets find a nice place to finish these jawbreakers." And so that's what the boys did, leaving the area and the sisters behind.

They look at each other in concern and worry.

Lori: "Guys I think its time for a sister meeting."


	6. Sister Meeting

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The sisters were in the motel room, they were in the room where the older sisters were staying in.

They were all sitting down on either the bed, floor, or chairs. They all had worried looks on their faces, they were all concern about how Lincoln's new friends could be a bad influence on him.

Luna: "What are we going to do dudes?"

"I don't know Luna, but we gotta think of something." Lori replied as she got up from the bed and paced around the room.

Leni: "Did you see him smile when that boy called him that name."

Lisa: "Ed"

"Yeah that one!" Leni beamed.

"So what are we going to do? We gotta get Linky away from those stinkers." Lola said.

"Maybe we can ask him to stop hanging out with those boys." Lana suggested.

Lynn suddenly stood up, "What's the point he's not going to listen to us anyway!"

Luan: "What are you talking about?"

Lynn looked at her in disbelieve, "Don't you remember how we treated him."

Hearing that, guilt runs over the other sisters faces, "Ooooooh right."

They all then look down in sadness.

Luna: "Dudes we messed up badly."

Lori: "Yeah, I bet he literally hates us now."

Lucy: "Maybe we should talk and give him an apology."

Lola: "Are you crazy after what we said to him! He most likely hates us now!"

Lisa: "Lola's right, the way we've been treating him these last few days. It's very oblivious that Lincoln will display high aggression towards us."

Lana puts her chin on her hands as she sighs sadly, "Well were horrible."

Luan: "What are we going to do?"

"Probably just stay out of his way or something." Lynn answered.

"Or," Lori started, "We could find a way to make it up to him."

"How do we do that sis?" Luna had asked.

"I don't know, but well think of something." Lori replied.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Eds and Lincoln they were under a tree.

Eddy, Double Dee, and Lincoln were laying against the bark enjoying the shade. Ed however was slithering up the tree.

Lincoln: "Man you guys were right, those jawbreakers were good." He lets out a burp and patted his belly.

Eddy: "That's why you should listen to me kid. I'm always right!"

Double Dee raises his finger to object, but he lowered it after Eddy gave him a dirty look.

"So," Lincoln began, "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"I say we go into the forest and look at the local wildlife." Double Dee suggested.

Eddy: "HA! Yeah right shockhead, if were doing anything its going to the junkyard."

"The junkyard Eddy?"

"Yeah, we might find some cool stuff there for future scams."

Lincoln: "There's a junkyard here?"

"Yeah its a pretty cool place, its basically are hangout." Eddy replied.

"What's it like?"

Double Dee: "Its a typical junkyard with trash mountains."

Eddy: "Alright that's enough questions, now come on were burning daylight?"

Double Dee: "Wait where's Ed?"

They then hear a noise above them, they look up and saw Ed on a branch, banging his face against the tree.

"Ed what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"I AM A WOODPECKER!" Ed continues to bang against the tree.

"ED! COME ON QUIT FOOLING AROUND!"

Ed then suddenly jumped off the branch and landed flat on the ground; he then gets up and has grass and dirt on him while letting out a smile.

"That was fun!"

"Enough fooling around, lets go already!"

The four then ran off to junkyard, they run past a tree that had a carving on it.

'Resurrected'

* * *

Later the boys were walking through the lane as they made their way towards the junkyard.

Double Dee: "So Lincoln I know this isn't any of my business, but I couldn't help but noticed that you seem upset when Nazz mentioned your sisters."

Lincoln sighs as he looks down sadly, "Yeah."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Well you see I got into a scrub with my sisters, and now they refuse to speak to me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Lincoln. What caused you guys to get into a scrub."

"Well I basically kept some secrets that my sisters said about each other. I don't know why I did but for some reason I spat them out and that caused my sisters to get into a fight, and if that wasn't enough after they calmed down I blurted more secrets for some reason and caused them to fight again. And after they were done with that fight, they confronted me and told me that I ruined everything and that I should leave them alone."

A small tear goes down his face, Double Dee gives him a handkerchief which Lincoln gladly accepts and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry that happen to you Lincoln."

Ed: "Aw poor Lincoln! Here have my hanky." Ed pulls out a filthy one with stains, hairs, and candy from his pant pocket.

Lincoln cringed at the sight of it, "hum, no thanks Ed." Ed shrugs and puts the dirty rag in his pocket.

"Anyway I don't know how to fix this, and I think they hate my guts now."

Eddy: "Who cares just forget about them."

Double Dee: "Eddy!"

"What people hate our guts and we forget about them."

"No we don't, besides last week you were one that suggested we do that world record with the rocket car."

"Hey we would've fooled them if Ed hadn't screwed up."

"Anyway don't listen to Eddy, I'm sure in time that you and your sisters relationship will be patched up."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, after all you guys are family and family never turn their backs on each other."

"I hope your right Double Dee." Lincoln gives Double Dee a worried look.

"I hope so."


	7. Junkyard Beat Down

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **A/N: So earlier today I went to the crossover section to check out stories, and I noticed that my story was not there, so then I went to the Ed, Edd n Eddy/Loud House section and it wasn't there. Does anyone know why it was doing this?**

* * *

The junkyard was filled with junk and trash, it was littered with many things some of it was the Eds past scams like the giant piggy bank, the junkyard also had the towering trash mountains. Lincoln was standing in awe as he looked at the mountains of trash, Eddy along with Double Dee were searching through the junk, Ed however was going around the place with a spatula in hand looking for evil mutants.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" A small echo came through.

"Yeah pretty cool isn't kid." Eddy said while his back was still faced away from him.

Ed suddenly exploded out from a pile of trash in front of Eddy and Double Dee scaring the two boys.

"COME OUT AND FACE MY WRAPH EVIL MUTANTS OF REARZAF! FOR I AM ED CHEESE OF MACARONI!"

Eddy growled in anger, he grabs Ed's head and slammed him back into the pile of trash. He turns to another pile, but Ed popped out of that pile, he turns to a pipe but Ed's head poked out.

"THAT'S IT!"

Eddy then grabbed Ed and pulled him out of the pipe, next thing you know they were in a fight cloud with fist and feet poking out. The fight cloud had moved to a trash mountain, it goes up it, goes off the edge and lands on the ground. Double Dee and Lincoln could only watch as the fight continued.

Double Dee shook his head at the sight, "Oh dear not again, Lincoln would you be so kind and go get some things over those trash mountains over there, while I try and defuse this violent fight."

"Sure."

Lincoln leaves Double Dee to that. He climbed over the trash mountains and went into a small valley like area.

Lincoln searched all over the area looking for stuff that could be useful. He tosses scraped metal, cans, a bent bike wheel, and flatten bucket with the words 'Their still active' written in black paint on the bottom, below the words was a drawing of a circle with smaller circles in it.

After about five minutes Lincoln stood up in exhaustion, he wipes sweat from his forehead and then went over to the front of a old rusty truck to rest for awhile.

"Well I didn't find anything useful to use, I wondered if they have found anything. If there done with their fight that is."

Then Lincoln began to think about what Double Dee said earlier.

"I hope he's right, I don't want to be in a bad relationship with my sisters. But then again they did say really cruel things to me, so maybe I shouldn't forgive them. Oh this is so hard I wish I knew what to do."

Suddenly loud laughter brought him out of his thoughts. Lincoln looks behind him and saw three girls come out of the tuck: there was one with blue hair that covered one of her eyes, she whore a black shirt, and green pants, a tall girl with red curly hair covering both of her eyes, she whore a poke a dot shirt, and blue jeans, and finally a girl with blond hair, buck teeth, grey shirt, and red shorts.

The girls continued to laugh as they walked up and surrounded him.

"Well, well, well look at this girls, looks like we got a new kid here." The girl with the red hair said.

"Yeah and look at that stupid hair." The blue hair girl crackled.

"He looks like a bunny." The blond hair girl laughed.

Embarrassment washed over Lincoln at those comments of his white hair, as he was sensitive about it.

The girls didn't care however as they kept laughing at him; the girl with the red hair then spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Lee Kanker."

"I'm May Kanker."

"And I'm Marie Kanker, were the Kanker sisters."

"I would say it was nice to meet you, but I would be lieing."

Lee: "Yeah like we would care about what you think kid."

Marie: "Yeah! It's more fun to torment you!"

May: "Yeah!" May then snorted in laugher.

Feeling the incoming danger Lincoln gets up and attempts to run, but Marie and May grabbed him by the arms and held him in place. Lee gets close to his face while smiling evilly.

"Where do you think your going? We just started the fun."

Lincoln shook in fear, "What fun?"

"Beat up the new kid." Lee answered which set off her sisters in a series of laughter.

* * *

Later the Kankers were walking away while laughing on what they just did.

May: "Did you see him squirm?"

Marie: "Yeah that was so funny!"

Their voices faded, and on the ground Lincoln with bruises, ruffled hair, and his underwear weggied up his face, groans as he gets up in pain.

"Ow, back hurts, arms hurt, stomach hurts."

Lincoln then slowly went back to where the Eds were. When he got there he saw Eddy and Ed with scratches, and bumps, both of them panting, Double Dee had his hand on his face while shaking his head. He then turns to Lincoln and was really surprised to see him all battered up.

"GOOD LORD LINCOLN! WHAT IN SANS NAME HAPPEN TO YOU?!"

"Groans" "I just got beat up by some girls."

"What girls?"

"The Kanker sisters."

Hearing that name the three Eds panicked.

Eddy: "KANKERS EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy then ran off.

"KANKERS BAD FOR ED!" Ed runs and jumps into an old suitcase, he closes the lid sealing him inside.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Double Dee runs in the same direction as Eddy, leaving Lincoln alone in the middle of the junkyard.

"Guys?" Lincoln then turns to the readers. "There not coming back are they?"

* * *

When Lincoln got back to the motel, he was swamped by his parents. They took him to the bathroom to apply first aid, and get his underwear off his face, they also asked Lincoln on who did this to him. Lincoln told them about his full encounter with the Kankers and they were understandably mad about this.

They wanted to phone the police, but the bad news was that they didn't know where they live, so they couldn't give their location.

With the sisters they saw Lincoln's condition when he came into the room. They could only watch in concern as their parents escorted him to the bathroom, they all looked at each other and all of them thought that the Eds did that to him.

Lana: "Lincoln must've disagreed with them and they beat the snot out of him in response."

Leni put her hands together in front of her chest, "Aw! Poor Linky!"

Luan: "We gotta do something?"

Lucy: "Like what?"

Lola: "We could run them out of town."

Lynn: "I say we beat the living snot out of them in return."

Lisa: "Now fellow siblings before we go all barbaric on them. I say we do some research on them."

The other sisters looked at Lisa in confusion. "Research?"

"Yes to study their lives and find out their weaknesses. And then we use those weaknesses to pay them back on harming are male sibling."

Luna: "Do we follow them through out the day?"

"Precisely Luna."

Lori: "Okay then will do your idea Lisa."

"Excellent. Now let us begin first thing tomorrow morning."


	8. Edzilla Attack

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The next day the sisters went out to do their research on the Eds. Lincoln had to stay in today due to his injuries with his parents tending to him.

Lana: "So where are we going to find these boys?"

Luna: "Yeah, that is a good question. How are we going to find them Dudes?"

"Simple we just find their most popular spots that they socialize with." Lisa simply answered.

"But where would those be?" Lola asked.

"I have no idea."

Lori: "Well then we should literally start looking." And so the sisters begin their search.

* * *

In the lane Eddy and Double Dee were just standing around with Eddy leaning on the wooden wall while tapping his fingers on it, and Double Dee was busy reading a book on robotics.

"Hmm interesting. Eddy did you know that if you put these parts together, they'll make this part move."

"Yeah very interesting." Eddy said in disinterest, Eddy then groans in frustration and walked a few steps away from the lane wall.

"Where the heck is Lumpy and that Lincoln kid?"

"I believe he is at the motel tending to his wounds from yesterday."

"Oh yeah the Kankers did give him such a beat down."

"Yeah, and I feel really guilty on leaving him at the junkyard."

"Hey the Kankers were there! They could've gotten us!"

"True, but Lincoln was injured we should've stayed and helped him, instead of abandoning him."

"Tell you what shockhead when he comes back, will take him to the swimming hole."

"Why Eddy that's really generous of you."

"And will charge him when he goes in the water."

Double Dee crossed his arms and looked and Eddy in a stern gaze. "Eddy."

"Fine it will be for free."

"Much better Eddy."

"By the way do you know where Ed is?"

"No, I called him and checked his room but he wasn't there."

"Where the heck is he?"

Nearby behind a bush the Loud sisters peered from behind it. Lisa was watching them with binoculars, "Hmm mm."

Lynn: "Okay so here they are. What do we do now?"

Lisa: "Simple we just watch them, find their weakness, and then use it against them."

Just then a old brown suitcase bounced up to Eddy and Double Dee. It opens and Ed pops out like a jack in the box.

"Hi guys."

Double Dee: "Ed why were you in that suitcase?"

"I've been hiding from the Kankers in here."

"But that means you've been in there all night."

"And it was as comfy as a blanket."

A small cockroach then crawls out of Ed's head, it crawls around his face before it went into his shirt, Ed laughs as he feels the little feet tickle his skin.

"Ha, that tickles."

"Aw Ed that is absolutely disgusting."

"No that that's just my new little friend Jack."

"But Ed that's a roach, and roaches are so filthy!"

Eddy: "Guys come on we need to do something."

"Like what Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy thought for a moment until a light bulb shinned above his head, "That it will make a bunch of carnival games."

"Why carnival games?" Double Dee asked.

"It Obvious shockhead carnival games are made for suckers, so its obvious we use that to our advantage. Now come on boys lets get some cash!"

The Eds then ran off, with the sisters unknowingly behind them.

* * *

The sisters watched from across the street as the Eds had finished their carnival mini-games.

Lisa: "Hmm impressive how they manage to build all that out of cardboard in under five minutes."

Leni started to make her way over there, but was stopped by Lori as she grabbed her arm. "Leni what are you doing?"

"I'm going to play one of those fun games." Leni replied with a smile.

Lynn: "Leni were spying on them remember."

"Oh yeah."

Luan: "Boy Leni you sure are carnivile fun." "Laughs" "Get it!"

"Groan."

And so the sisters continued to watch the Eds as they worked on their carnival games scam. They watched as Double Dee threw hoops at glass bottles and failed at it, they watch Eddy try to hit Ed with toilet paper attach to a stick in Whack-A-Ed, and finally they watch Ed destroy half of the scam as he went over to a cut out and pretended to be a monster.

Lana: "I'm not so sure that these guys are really capable of a threat."

Lola: "Haven't you forgotten what Lincoln looked like when he got home."

"Yes, but look at them it looks like they can only hurt themselves then others."

"Come on Lana it has to be them, after all Lincoln was hanging with them when it happen so who else can it be."

Luna: "She's gotta a point dude."

"I don't know, it just seems like they can't do anything threating."

Lynn: "It must be a trap to lure people to them, and when their not useful anymore they beat the crud out of them."

Lana was about to say something but was then interrupted by Lisa, "Siblings we got movement."

They look and see Ed carrying Eddy and Double Dee on his shoulders away from the carnival. While he carried them he screamed, "Monster for Ed! Good I will be!"

They quickly followed them to Double Dee's garage; they hid behind a tree watching their shadows from behind the window.

Lynn: "I wonder what their doing in there?"

Lisa: "Well from the tall, yellow skin one said their making him into a monster."

Lucy perked up in interest, "Hmm, this should be good."

From the window they watch Double Dee's shadow leave, leaving only Eddy's shadow. Suddenly they all heard a massive scream, "I AM A MONSTER!" A massive shadow then appeared and roared at Eddy, it then attacks him. The garage door then busted open and a massive creature came out, it reared up to the sky and roared loudly.

The sisters scream at the sight of the thing which alerted it, it turns to the sisters and roared at them as it then charged at them. They scream again and ran for their lives, behind them the creature smashed right through the branches like twigs. The sisters continued to scream, as the creature chased after them. Its shadow loams over them, it then leans down and snaps its mouth open and close as it tried to get them, but missed a few inches.

"Guys split up!" Lori ordered.

They split up into two groups Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn in one and Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa in the other. The creature stopped for a second before it turned and chased after the younger sisters.

They ran into the playground, behind them the creature crashed through the chain link fence opening denting them. It chased after them snapping trees, crushing the seesaw, and whacking the chicken rodeo off with its tail. The young ones scattered it ignored the scattered and chased after Lola, She ran into the slide fort the creature's hand went in after her and tried to grab her with no anvil.

It gives up and turns to Lana who was hiding behind a swing set. It roars and charged at her, Lana yelped and jumped out of the way. The creature slammed into the swing set, denting it into a chicken shape. It shakes off the minor pain, and then noticed Lisa and Lucy behind a dense group of trees.

It runs at them and got its head through two trees, but the rest of its body stopped it. It roars and snaps its mouth at them.

Suddenly singing could be heard. The creature gets its head out and turns to see Jimmy coming into the playground, it roars and lunged at Jimmy; Jimmy could only let out a scream as the creature grabbed his arm tightly and took him away.

The young Loud girls waited a couple seconds, and after they all confirmed that it was gone they met up in the middle of a path that was next to a torn branch covered in saliva.

Lola: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING!"

LISA: "I DON'T KNOW, I COULDN'T RECONIZED IT!"

Lucy: "It must of been some kind of demon."

Lana: "Your saying that they summon a demon?"

"Maybe or they turned their friend into one as he did say that he was monster."

Lisa: "So what shall we do?"

Lola: "We rejoin the others and get back to motel!"

Lana: "But what about that thing?!"

"Who cares about it! Let's just go get the others and get out of this cul-da-sac."

The younger sisters then ran out of the playground, as they do that Eddy and Double entered the playground.

* * *

The older sisters panted for breath as they stood in a grassy area with a few trees and the creek running nearby. The sisters had manage to catch their breaths, with Lynn being the exception who was standing next to the running water.

Lori: "Okay I think we lost it."

"Are you sure Lori?" Leni asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Leni."

Luna looked back in the way they came. "Dudes, what the heck was that thing?"

Lynn walked back to her sisters, "It was a monster obviously."

"But where did it come from?"

"How should I know? I'm not Lisa."

Leni then gasped, "Lisa! Oh no the others, you don't think that it got them do you?"

Luan: "I hope not, that would be a monterious thought."

Loir: "Luan now not the time for jokes!"

"Sorry"

"Anyway let's find them before that thing does something to them."

And so Lori led the other sister on the search for their younger sisters.

* * *

The younger sisters were slowly walking through the lane. Every now and then they stopped and looked to make sure the creature wasn't coming after them.

They then heard the creature's roar, they pause near a dumpster and looked at each other in fear.

Lana: "That sounded close."

Lisa: "Well actually by the sound of it I say its in someone's yard. To say more precisely."

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

Lisa shrugged, "I just know."

Lola looks at her in suspicious, "You didn't put something in those kids yard did you?"

Lisa smiles, "Uuuh, nooo." Lisa then touches her watch and deactivates a camera feed that showed Kevin's backyard, "Anyway siblings, I suggest that we keep moving."

* * *

When the older sisters came out from a thick group of trees, they were quite surprise to see the rubble of a tree house in front of the tree.

"Whoa, how did this happen?" Leni asked as they got closer to it.

"That monster must've did this Leni." Lori replied.

"That's terrible, now kids can't play in this tree house. Why is it so mean?!"

Lynn: "Because monsters aren't usually nice Leni."

Luna takes a quick look around, "We better get a move on dudes, that monster could still be in the area."

The others nodded in agreement and waked out of the area. They entered the lane and bumped into the younger sisters.

Seeing them the older sisters smiled and pulled each of them in a bone crushing hug with Lori hugging Lola, Leni hugging Lisa, Luna hugging Lana, and both Lynn and Luan hugging Lucy.

Lori: "Oh thank goodness we found you guys."

Leni: "Yeah we were so worried that ugly monster would get you."

The younger sisters break free from the embrace.

Lola: "That's really sweet and all, but we need to get back to the motel. That monster could be nearby."

Lori nodded and together the group turned around and began their way back to the motel. But after taking a few feet drips of saliva drops in front of them. They look as the drips sink into the dirt. They look up and saw the monster stare at them from the other side of the wooden wall.

Lori: "GUYS MOVE!"

The monster roared at them and then crashed through the wooden planks. It grabs Lana by the back of her overalls and held her in the air. The others turn around and gasped in horror, thinking quickly Lynn grabs a rock and throws it at the monster's belly, Lori, Lola, and Luna follow suit.

The monster roars in annoyance and throws Lana down onto the ground very hard, it then charges at them they dodge and hit it with various objects like Rocks, bottles, trash can lids, and other junk.

The monster swings its arm to the side and hit Leni, Luan, and Lucy away. The three crashed into the other wooden wall and hit the ground, they groaned in pain. The monster swings again but the others dodged it, Lori hits in the chin with an old plastic bottle. The monster grabs her upper body with its mouth in response, it lifts her up, shakes her like a rag doll, and then throws her out. Lori flew and landed into an open dumpster.

It then swings it's tail and hits Lynn in the face knocking her onto her back. Luna was grabbed waist down and thrown away like an old wrapper. She landed in between two garbage cans. It then stepped on top of Lola.

The monster turns to Lisa and runs at her. Lisa was frozen in fear, the monster gets closer with its mouth open wide. But just as it was about to snap its mouth shut on her head, a metal pole hits its spines. It turns around to see a recovered Lana standing in a heroic fashion.

The monster growls at her. Lana smiled sheepishly and ran through the broken wooden wall the monster gives chase. It chases her to the back of a green house, Lana stopped in front of a wall.

She held her body against the wall and shook in fear as the monster drew closer to her. It lunges at full speed, but Lana jumped out of the way and monster had went through a basement window.

With it inside the house Lana took the chance and ran back to her siblings who were groaning in pain as they regrouped.

Lana: "Come on guys lets get out of here before it comes back!"

And in pain the sisters ran back toward their motel.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they got back, the sisters were back in the older sisters room applying bandages or cleaning up from their fight with the monster.

Lori: "Okay so now that we know those boys somehow created a monster, I don't know about you guys but that definitely shows that their dangerous for Lincoln to hang around with."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Lola then turns to her twin. "So what was that about those boys not capable of hurting anyone Lana."

"Okay I admit that was wrong, but now we gotta a bigger question to worry about. How are we going to keep Lincoln away from them?"

Leni: "We can just tell him."

Lola: "No Leni, he's not going to listen to us."

Lucy: "I could put a curse on them, but unfortunately I didn't bring my spell book with me."

Lynn: "Or we can just tell them to stay away from him."

"That could work to."

Lori: "Okay so will just tell them to stay away, easy as pie."

A banana peal comes out from her hair.

"Now if you need me I need to take a shower."


	9. A Day At The Swimming Hole

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Feeling much better today Lincoln left the motel with a smile on his face and a newly made comic book in his hand. "I can't wait to show the Eds my new comic!"

Lincoln turned the corner to the entrance of the lane and bumped face first into Eddy. The two fell onto the ground hard, Eddy looks at Lincoln in anger, "Hey watch where your going kid!"

"Sorry Eddy I didn't know you were there." Lincoln got to his feet, he offered his hand to Eddy but Eddy shooed it away and got up himself. Double and Ed soon walked up to the two.

"Good morning Lincoln, glad to see you all better." Double Dee greeted.

"It's good to be better Double Dee."

"Say listen Lincoln, were sorry for leaving you back at the junkyard when you were injured."

Lincoln sighed, "Its okay, but why did you ditch me exactly?"

Ed: "Because Kankers are bad for Ed!"

"What?"

"You see Lincoln the Kankers as you already know aren't the most friendly people. And they, um, to put it simply they like to terrorize the Cul-Da-Sac whenever they come over. And to make matters worse they have massive crushes on us." Double Dee answered.

"Wait really?" Lincoln had asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and believe me Lincoln it isn't pleasant."

Eddy: "Especially when they start kissing us."

"Kissing bad for Ed!" Ed screamed.

Double Dee: "So that is why we ran off like that yesterday Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded as he let the information sink into his head. He then remembers the comic he had made, "Oh by the way I have made this new comic for the business today."

Lincoln holds out the comic, and on the cover it showed the sewer. There was green murky water, leaky pipes, and wires with sets of eyes starring out through the darkness. The title was simply called, 'The Metal Monster in the Sewers!'

Ed grabbed it, "Cool!"

Eddy yanks the comic out of his hand, "Oh no were not going through that monster thing again!"

"But Eddy!"

"NO ED!"

Ed lowers his head down in sadness. "Aw!"

Double Dee then grabbed the comic and handed it back to Lincoln. "Sorry Lincoln, but we can't do the comic business today."

"What why not?"

Double Dee rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion. "You see we got into trouble yesterday, and we are being wise on avoiding the other kids until further notice."

"What did you guys do?"

"Let's just say that we had a incident yesterday."

"What incident?"

"An incident that involves somewhat cartoon slapstick, monster action, and materials that would make a good cartoon episode."

"Anyway." Eddy began, "were off to the swimming hole. You wanna join us?"

"I would like to, but I don't have a swimsuit with me."

"Who says you need a swimsuit to swim."

Double Dee: "Well the name suggests it Eddy."

"Whatever"

So Eddy leads the three towards the swimming hole.

* * *

Later at the swimming hole the Eds and Lincoln stood on the sand looking at the water.

"Well here we are boys the swimming hole."

"Time for some fun in the sun!" Ed had yelled.

Ed grabs his clothes and rips them in half revealing his dirty underwear.

"CANNON BALL!" Ed ran and jumped.

"Go Lumpy Go!" Eddy cheered on.

Ed dived into the water creating a big wave that went straight for the boys standing on the sand.

Double Dee: "Oh dear."

The wave crashes onto them, it retreats back carrying the boys into the swimming hole.

The four poke their heads out and started to laugh.

Eddy: "Nice work lumpy!"

"I am not Ed! I am croczilla!"

Ed then went underwater, Eddy suddenly got splashed by some water. He looks over at the person that did it, and saw Lincoln smiling at him with his hands held out.

"Oh it's on kid."

Eddy and Lincoln now engaged in a splash fight, splashing each other hard. Double Dee silently watched in the sidelines, "Oh dear, splashing is really barbaric."

Double Dee then felt a hand grab his angle, "What in blazes?"

Double Dee was pulled under the water, he came splashing out a short time later with Ed holding onto his chest in his mouth. "Ed what are you doing, let me go this instant!" Ed growled in response and shook Double Dee like a rag doll; he then threw him out and Double Dee splashed into the water with Ed coming behind him.

If you had a bird's eye view of the scene you could only see the four boys having fun together.

* * *

The sun was now setting on the horizon, on the sandy beach the four boys had spent the rest of day lying on the ground, drying off in the sun.

Lincoln: "Well this has been a fun day."

Double Dee: "It sure has Lincoln, even though I was tossed around like some toy." Double Dee glances in Ed's direction in annoyance while he was spinning around in the sand.

Lincoln: "Well all I can say that this day was perfect."

Eddy: "You got that right kid, but don't relax to much because tomorrow were going back to business."

"By the way where did you place your comic Lincoln?" Double Dee asked.

"Over there on that rock." Lincoln said as he pointed to a big rock near a bunch of trees. Lincoln then gets to his feet and stretched, "Well I better get back to the motel."

Double Dee: "Okay see you tomorrow Lincoln."

Lincoln was about to leave, but stopped as an idea came to him.

"You know maybe tomorrow you guys can come over and have dinner with us."

"Why Lincoln that would be lovely, but we wouldn't want to oppose."

Eddy gets in front of Double Dee, "Come on shockhead its free food." Eddy turns to Lincoln, "Sure kid will come to your motel tomorrow."

"Great, you'll just love my family."

"Speaking of Family, have you talked to your sisters yet?" Double Dee asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm just nervous that their not going to listen to me, and call me something worse."

"Oh well okay, then take all the time you need Lincoln."

"Thanks Double Dee."

"Your welcome, and we will see you tomorrow."

They wave each other goodbye before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Lincoln had told everyone about his day that night at dinner. For tonight they were having spaghetti with meatballs.

"And then after we were done playing in the water, we basically laid down on the sand the rest of the day."

Lynn Sr.: "Sounds like you had a fun day son."

"I sure did dad, those guys are really fun." Hearing that the sisters cast a concern gaze at each other.

Rita: "So sweetie are you going to see them tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if they can come over for dinner tomorrow?"

The sisters eyes grew as wide as plates.

Lynn Sr.: "Sure son! We would love to meet your new friends."

"Thanks guys, you are just going love them!"

"No problem sweetie." Rita replied.

They then return to their meal, the sisters however were looking at each other in worry. Together they all thought the same thing, 'They needed to confront the Eds before they come here, and trick mom and dad into thinking that they were good.'


	10. Eds Meet The Sisters

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The morning sun shinned down on peach creek, the birds were singing, the leaves were rustling peacefully, and everything looked peaceful.

Eddy was snoring loudly in his bed, "Yes I will gladly become king of the Cul-Da-Sac." Just then Eddy's alarm clock rang loudly, Eddy's fist smashed it and Eddy slowly sat up with a tired look in his eyes. He lets out a yawn before he slowly made his way towards his personal bathroom.

In his bathroom Eddy turned on his shower, took off his pajamas, turned on his personal radio which played 'Some rock music', and finally got in his shower where he fell onto the floor and rested his eyes.

* * *

Ed was sleeping on the floor of his bedroom, in front of a static TV; he had spent the whole night by watching a monster movie.

Ed then sat up as he shivered in the basement cold, he grabs his chair and puts it on top of him as he went back to dream land.

* * *

Double Dee was already up and was busy making his bed, once he made sure that it was all nice and neat. Double Dee went over to his closest and picked up some shower supplies. He grabbed a robe, towels, shampoo, soup, body-wash, brush, a wash cloth, and took off his black hat and replaced it with a bath cap.

"Ah! Nothing like preparing for a nice clean shower." He said as he walked out of his room with a joyful smile.

* * *

Now fully awake and fully dressed Eddy was looking at himself in the mirror as he brushed his three hairs. He had one of his records playing in the background.

"Hey good looking, how is your handsome face today?"

"Why yes I'm going to make money today, you beautiful face."

Eddy lets out a few laughs, before he grabs some spray for his armpits. A knock from his backdoor interrupts his spraying, in which he accidently sprayed his eyes in result.

"OW!" Eddy rubbed his eyes in pain, and after a few rubs he looks over at the door with anger.

"Grr!"

He goes over to his door as he grumbled angrily, he opens to see Luna, Luan, and Lisa. Eddy looked at them with annoyance, "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Greetings boy, allow me introduce ourselves on the behalf of my sisters. I'm Lisa Loud and these are my sisters Luan and Luna Loud."

"Oh you must be that kid's sisters. Now what do you want?" Eddy asked.

"We would like to speak with you dude. Can we come in?" Luna replied.

"Fine whatever." Eddy allows them in, the sisters looked around the room and saw things in it that look like it belonged in a disco club such as the disco ball on the ceiling, the chairs, the bed, and the lava lamp.

Lisa: "Looks like you take an interest on things that are from the 70's."

"Yeah I find them to be cool." Eddy sits himself down on his bed and crosses his legs together as he looked at them impatiently. "Okay make this snappy because time is money."

"Well don't you have a 'short' temper." Luan laughed.

"What did you just say to me brace mouth!"

"Whoa chill shorty it was just a joke." Luan said as she held her arms out.

"Your going to feel more than jokes if you keep this up." Eddy shook his fist at her, Luna gets in front of her sister. "Chill dude, anyway were here talk about you and your friends hanging with our bro."

"Oh your here to congratulate me on turning him into a money maker."

The three felt their muscles tense from that comment. Luna relaxed her mussels, "No were telling you to stay away from him."

"What!"

Luan: "We feel that you are not the best influence on our brother. So we feel that it is best that you stay away from him."

"No way he's my greatest money maker."

"Well to bad dude." Luna replied with her arms crossed.

Eddy growled in anger and his face turned red, but then a sudden thought came into his mind. "Wait a minute why do you guys even care?"

"Because we are his siblings, and we want what's best for him." Lisa replied.

"That's not what I heard from Lincoln, didn't you say to him to stay out of your lives?"

The three sisters faces twisted into guilt, in truth they all felt guilty for what they said and they wished that they never said those things to him at all and wished that they didn't treat him so horribly by ignoring him.

"Yes we said those things dude, but were making things right." Luna had said as she got rid of her guilt and replaced it with determination.

"By separating me along with my friends from him?"

"You bet buster, so you better stay away from our brother." Luan replied.

They then headed towards the door, Luna turns back to Eddy who had a minor annoyed face. "By the way dude I notice you got records."

Eddy gives her a puzzled look, "Yeah and."

"Do you have Mick Swagger by any chance?"

"What that talentless hag, no way he's the worst singer ever."

Luna gasped loudly, Luan and Lisa grabbed he by the arms and legs and they had to pull her out of the room in order to prevent her from attacking Eddy.

* * *

Sitting down in front of his kitchen table with a melon in front of him. Double Dee carefully picked the melon apart and ate the pieces with a delightful smile. He wipes the juice off his chin with his napkin and lets out a relaxed sigh.

"Ah! Nothing like a delouse and notorious melon to start the day."

Suddenly Double Dee's doorbell rang, "Oh I wonder who that can be?" Double Dee gets up and heads to the door, he opens it with a bright smile on his face.

"Good day how can I help you?"

On his doorstep was Lori, Lucy, and Lana.

Lori: "Hello I'm Lori Loud, and this is Lucy and Lana."

"Oh you must be Lincoln's sisters."

"Yes can we talk for a minute?" Lori asked.

"Certainty come right in, but first wipe your feet please."

And so the three did that and then proceeded into the living room, where they took a seat on the couch and Double Dee took a seat on the chair.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"It's about our brother hanging out with you three." Lori replied.

"Oh your here to say how impressed you are for his comics selling so well?"

Lucy: "We are impressed for the feat he did, but that's not it."

Double Dee gave out a confused look, "Oh then what is it?" Double Dee then brightens up, "Oh I get it now, your here to discuses how to fix your relationship with your brother."

The three look down in sadness.

Double Dee senses the vides and quickly fixed it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to remind you of that."

Lana looks up at him, "No its fine we are trying to fix the mess we started."

Double Dee brightens up at this and clapped his hands together. "That's great."

Lori: "Yeah and one of the ways to fix this is that you and your friends stop hanging with him."

Double Dee's smile went down a bit, "Excuse me?"

"We feel that your a bad influence on our brother, and we would like it if you stopped hanging with him." Lori replied.

"I don't understand. Why do you think were a bad influence on him?"

"Because your swindlers and you beat him up." Lucy answered bluntly.

"What are you talking about? I don't partake in violence, and even though we do scam we try our best to make it work."

Lana: "Yeah sure, we saw how Lincoln looked when he came back on Monday."

Double Dee realized what they were talking about, "Wait listen it wasn't us that beat him up, it was the k-."

Lori interrupted him, "Don't try to get out of this it was obviously you guys. After all he was with you guys all day when it happen."

"I know but-." Double Dee tried to explain but was interrupted again by Lucy, "Listen just please leave our brother alone. If you don't then I can see a dark future for you three."

Before Double Dee could say anything else. the sisters got up and went out the door, closing it behind them.

"Oh Dear." Was Double Dee's only response. He then takes a glance at the spot where Lana sat and saw that it was covered in mud. Double Dee immediately went to cleaning mode and started to work.

* * *

Ed was still fast asleep with his make ship chair blanket, drool was going like a river through the floor as he snored loudly.

His bedroom door slammed open, which startled Ed awake he sat up and in result his chair flew and crashed into the wall. At his doorway was his little sister Sarah who looked at him in annoyance.

"ED GET UP STUPID! YOU GOT VISITORS THAT WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Ed smiled brightly when he heard the word visitors. "Visitors for me!" Ed ran out of his room and past Sarah, he went into the washing machine, a few shakes later Ed came out in his regular clothes. He runs up the stairs and entered his living room where he saw Leni, Lola, and Lynn standing in the middle of the room. Behind him Sarah walked up the stairs towards her room to talk to Jimmy on the phone.

Ed smiled widely at three girls and waved. "Hello my name is Ed!"

Leni walked up to him and shook his hand, "Hi I'm Leni, and these are my sisters Lola and Lynn."

"Have you come here to play a fun game?"

"Oh like totes."

Lola: "Leni?"

"Huh?"

"We came here to talk not play."

"Oh yeah." Leni went back to her two sisters, Lola then went up to Ed. "Okay listen bub, I'm only going to say this once."

"Aw aren't you cute. You remind me of my baby sister Sarah." Ed said as he patted Lola's head, Lola swatted it away. "Don't touch me!"

Lynn: "Listen were here to discuss about you hanging out with our brother."

"My new best friend Lincoln?"

Leni nodded, "Yeah him."

Lynn: "We don't want you hanging with him anymore."

Ed's small brain had to process on what Lynn said for a second, after it did Ed became sad with tears came running out of his eyes. The three girls were surprised with the sudden change of mood. Ed started to cry, "I CAN'T SEE MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Waterfalls of tears shout out of his eyes.

Feeling sorry for him Leni walked up to him and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. Ed looks up at her gentle smiling face. "We just feel like that your a bad influence on our Linky." Leni said to him gently.

"But Ed's not bad." Ed cried.

"Were sorry, but we just think your bad." Leni said as she patted his shoulder. Suddenly a moldy piece of cheese flew out of his jacket and landed in front of Lola and Lynn, they covered their noses from the horrible smell the cheese created.

Lola: "Gross what is that!"

Ed's tears went away and was replaced by his happy smile, he walked away from Leni and picked up his cheese. "This is my lucky cheese Sheldon."

Lola: "That is absolutely disgusting!"

Lynn: "Yeah I know I've got a lot lucky objects, but I would never have a moldy food as a charm."

"Nah! Sheldon is the greatest lucky cheese in the world." Ed places it back into his jacket, as he did green stenches went into the girls nostrils.

Leni: "Excuses me Ed, have you showered recently?"

"No."

"Well then here's some spray." Leni said as she offered some cleaning spray to him; seeing the spray Ed screamed "Evil Spray!" and then ran and crashed right through the wall leaving an Ed shape hole behind.

"What did I do?" Leni said as she stood there in confusion along with her other two sisters.

* * *

The Eds met in the Retro Van in the Junkyard.

Eddy was first to speak, "I taken you guys met Lincoln's sisters today?"

Double Dee and Ed nodded.

"And I take it you guys got the same speech as I did?"

They nodded again.

Ed: "What are we going to do Eddy! We can't loose our new friend." Ed sniff a few times before using his shirt to blow his nose.

"Simple Ed, were going to continue to hang with the kid. Were not going to let a couple sisters stop us hanging with our money maker."

Double Dee looks at Eddy sternly, "He's more than a money maker Eddy."

"Yeah I know he's a friend also." Eddy said annoyingly. "By the way shockhead do you think we should tell Lincoln about this?"

"Part of me does, but I think it would be best if we don't."

"Why Double Dee?" Ed had asked.

"Because his relationship with his sisters is already rocky, and if we tell him about this it could break his relationship with them." Double Dee answered.

"But how Double Dee?"

"Yeah shockhead how?"

"Well gentlemen as you know Lincoln likes to hang out with us, and if he finds out his sisters the ones that he got into a fight with, told us to stay away from him. He'll think that his siblings are just trying to make his life miserable. So even though lying is usually under your territory Eddy."

"Hey!"

"We shouldn't tell Lincoln about this, as I don't want his relationship with his sisters to crumble."

Eddy and Ed agreed to what Double Dee said and shook on it.

Double Dee: "Okay gentlemen let us begin our day with Lincoln, and then later go to his motel for dinner."

Eddy: "Wait but wont his sisters say something if we show up."

"Probably, but I don't want to hurt Lincoln's feelings by not showing up."

Eddy gets out of the van, "Well now that this discussion is over, let's head over to the lane and wait for him there." Eddy then walks off in the direction of the lane; behind him his friends quickly joined him on his trek. As they walked Double Dee was hoping that their plan on not telling Lincoln about their meetings with his sisters wouldn't cause any trouble.


	11. Skateing Inncident

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Just as Eddy predicted Lincoln had arrived at the Lane with his comic from Yesterday. And as Lincoln explained about the few extra changes to the comic, the Eds didn't say anything about their meeting with his sisters like they agreed.

"So what did you guys think of the extra stuff I added?" Lincoln had asked.

"It was really good Lincoln." Double Dee relied.

"I like the part where the metal monster entered the hero's house and tried to get his body." Ed said.

"Yeah kid it seems like you got another hit comic in your hands. So lets get this baby copied and sell it."

"Way ahead of you Eddy." They turn to Double Dee and saw him pull out his mini-copier and a mini-generator from his pant pocket. Lincoln scratched his head in confusion as he gave Double Dee a puzzled look.

"Why do you have those things in your pocket Double Dee?"

"I like to be prepared." He answered as he placed the comics in the machine again. The comics came out, Double Dee picked them up and handed them to Lincoln.

"Well time to sell the comics." Lincoln stated.

* * *

In the cul-da-sac the comics were once again selling like doughnuts. quarters were flying into the jar rabidly, Eddy watched this happen with a big grin on his face, "Man I wish I met this guy earlier." Eddy thought.

Rolf had the comic open and was reading it, "Rolf finds this book full of pictures and colors entertaining."

"No plank that piece of wood isn't broken, he's just had a twin sister."

Jimmy was shaking in fear as he and Sarah read it. "This comic is scary Sarah!"

Sarah gently placed her arm around Jimmy, "Its okay Jimmy will find something else to do." Sarah puts it down and together the two walked off. The other kids also left, Kevin then stopped and turned back to them.

"Oh yeah I knew I forgot something."

Kevin's fist slams into Eddy's face, his eyes goes inward, leaving only his pointy upper lip and teeth showing. Eddy falls back first onto the ground with stars going around him.

Kevin shook his fist, "That's for having your dorky friend stick me on the wall!" Kevin walks off, Double Dee and Lincoln help Eddy up. Eddy shakes his head until his face was back to normal.

"Eddy are you alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Granddad you ran over another stop sign." Eddy had in a daze, he then shakes of the daze and pulled away from the two. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure, that looked like it really hurt."

"I'm fine kid, get off my back already."

"Okay geez."

Eddy grabs his money jar and stared down at the money with a huge smile on his face, "Well kid you did it again! We manage to pull off another successful business." Eddy rings the jar full of money like a raddle. "Come on lets head to the candy store and get some jawbreakers." Eddy makes a mad dash down the street.

Lincoln, Ed, and Double Dee stay behind, "But Eddy we can't go today." Double Dee stated.

Eddy instantly stopped in his tracks; he slowly comes back to the three with a mild annoyed look. "What?"

"Were going to have dinner with Lincoln later, and those jawbreakers will ruin our appetites."

"Oh okay mister fun wrecker. What do you suggest we do then."

Ed popped up in between the two. "I got an idea!"

* * *

"Ed this doesn't look safe." Double Dee stated as the four boys stood on top of an old, breaking apart, skating ramp.

Ed was holding a black skateboard with a green stripe, and a red helmet.

Lincoln looks down the rickety ramp with absolute fear. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah E-E-Ed this thing looks like it will collapse any second."

A piece of wood collapsed near Lincoln's foot, he flinched and moved away from the rectangular hole.

Ed: "Don't worry guys this is going to be fun!"

With a leap Ed gets on the skateboard and rolls down the ramp at high speed, and went straight through the other ramp leaving an Ed shape hole. The result made the structure shake, wooden boards from the side of the structure fell off, it then stopped shaking Eddy, Lincoln, and Double Dee look at each other, and in an instant the whole structure collapsed bringing the three boys with it.

When the dust cleared the three were groaning in pain Lincoln was coughing hard from the dust inhale, Double Dee came out from a pile of wood boards, Eddy pushed a big piece of wood off his back, and Ed ran to them with scratches on his face while carrying a smile.

"Wasn't that fun guys?!"

"NO!" the three yelled.

"Ed, why would you think that structure would be safe to use?" Double Dee asked.

"It looked like lots of fun." Ed simply replied.

A wooden board hits him square in the face knocking him down. Eddy (who had thrown it) looks at him in anger while he muttered idiot under his breath.

"So are you alright Lincoln?" Double Dee asked as he turned to Lincoln.

"Yeah just a little ruffed up. If you guys don't mind I'm going to go back to the motel now."

"Okay Lincoln, then will see you later at dinner then."

"Yep, and let me tell you it's going to get chaotic." Lincoln said, he then waves goodbye to them and headed back to the motel where he would get ready for dinner with the Eds. Meanwhile Double Dee was worried as he had no idea how Lincoln's sisters would react to their arrival.


	12. Dinner With The Eds

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Laying on his motel bed Lincoln was busy reading his Ace Savvy comic book, while he read it his mind was excited about the upcoming dinner with his new friends. He was excited that his friends and family would be meeting for the first time, though he was a little bit nervous that Eddy or Ed but mostly Eddy might do something or say something to offend his family.

" _Oh relax Lincoln I'm sure everything is going to be fine."_

A knock from his door brings him out of his thought; he looks up to see it open and his mother's head poked in. "Hey sweetie dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Okay thanks mom."

"So when are your little friends going to come?"

"I think soon mom."

"Okay sweetie." Rita closes the door and heads to the kitchen where Lynn Sr. was making his world famous lasagna. She also past her daughters who were watching TV in the living room.

"Dinner well be ready soon girls."

"Okay mom!"

Lana: "What are we having mom?"

"Your father's famous lasagna." Rita replied.

"Hmm, I can taste it already."

* * *

Outside the motel the Eds stood in front of the building; they had were looking at the building while facing a big problem.

"Hmm" Double Dee stated, "We have seem to forgotten to ask Lincoln on what his motel number is."

"Oh great what do we do now?" Eddy asked.

"I know." Ed Said as he ran to a random motel door, "Maybe he's in this one." Ed knocks on the door. And a man name Mr. Savino opened the door, he looks down at Ed with a curious look.

"What do you want kid?"

Double Dee and Eddy ran up to Ed's side.

Double Dee: "Sorry sir were just looking for the Loud family."

"Oh the Loud family, their over there in room 19."

"Thank you sir." The boys turned away and headed their way to room 19.

"By the way tell them to thank me for creating them!" Savino shouted after them.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Never mind." Savino closes the door. Inside his room he walked back to the dinning room where his roommate Mr. Antonucci was eating a slice of pizza.

"So who was at the door?"

"Just these three kids."

"Oh must of been the ones I created."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The Eds stood in front of room 19.

Double Dee: "Alright gentlemen let us enjoy this dinner."

Eddy: "I just hope those sisters of his don't ruin anything."

"I'm sure they wont Eddy. Anyway gentlemen let us begin on this evening festivity."

Double Dee goes to knock on the door, but Ed grabbed his hand, "Here Double Dee let me help."

With force Ed smashed Double Dee's hand through the door. Double Dee has the look of absolute pain as he feels the splinters dig into his skin.

* * *

Inside the Loud family were just settling on the table when they heard a smash coming from the door.

They turn to it and saw a hand covered in splinters. Curious and surprised Lynn Sr. and Rita got up and went up to the door. They open it to see the Eds standing there with Double Dee holding his hand in pain.

He recovers from the pain and gave a polite smile to the parents. "Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Loud I believe you've been expecting us."

"Oh you must be Lincoln's friends." Rita stated.

"Uh, why did you smash your hand through the door?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Sorry mister Loud my friend wanted to help me knock, and he doesn't know his strength half the time."

"Well that's okay I guess. Anyway come in dinner is ready."

'Great, by the way what are we having?" Eddy asked.

"Lasagna." Lynn Sr. answered.

The Eds perked up at this, and lick their lips as they thought of the delouse lasagna. "Well then." Eddy began, "Let's not wait around like statues. Let's go in there and have some food."

And so the Eds entered, from the table they could see Lincoln waving at them, and the sisters looking at them in complete surprise. They each gave a wave back with Eddy raising his hand a bit, Double Dee politely waving, and Ed waving his arm back and fourth like a robot. They along with the parents sat down.

The Eds were currently sitting with Lincoln, Eddy and Ed were on the left and Double Dee was to the right. They then begin eating Double Dee was eating politely, while Eddy was stuffing it in his mouth, and Ed well he grabbed a straw, stuck it in the lasagna, and literally started to drink it.

The Louds watch them as they ate, Lynn Sr. puts down in his fork and spoke. "So how long have you boys known each other?"

Double Dee: "Well Mr. Loud, me and friends have knew each other since we were toddlers."

"That long huh? Boy you must have a strong friendship."

"Yes, though we do get into quarrels sometimes. But through and through we stick together, even when we end up in a cartoonish situation. Anyway where are you and your family from Mr. Loud?" Double Dee said.

"Were from Royal Woods Michigan." Lynn Sr. replied.

"Michigan?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, we traveled quite far." Rita said.

"Have you gone on any other vacations?" Double Dee asked.

"Did you go to Zombie land?" Ed asked. The Louds along with Eddy and Double Dee gave Ed a confused look.

"Um no, we basically go to Scratchy Bottom Campground, Hotels in other towns, the beach, or DairyLand amusement park." Rita answered .

"DairyLand? "What's that?" Double Dee asked.

"It's an amusement park that is entirely based on dairy products." Rita replied.

"That sounds like an interesting theme park."

Lynn Sr. "It sure is."

Double Dee takes another bite of the lasagna, "Mmmm, This is the best lasagna I ever had."

Eddy: "Yeah this is some good grub."

Lynn Sr.: "Why thank you boys, my lasagna is pretty great."

Ed: "It reminds me of butter toast." Ed then ejects his tongue out, and like a frog it landed on the lasagna and pulled it into his mouth where he swallowed it whole. Again all of them gave Ed a look.

"Ed manners." Double Dee reminded.

"Oops sorry Double Dee."

"Yeah you slob." Eddy added with his mouth full of food.

* * *

Through out dinner the Eds, Lincoln, and the parents engaged in various conversations such as: the Eds adventures, the Louds adventures, and their lifestyles.

Lynn Sr. "So when does school start for you guys?"

"Till the 5th season." Double Dee replied.

The Loud sisters however hadn't said anything as they were just so surprised to see them after they clearly told them to stay away from their brother. And as the Eds shared their past adventures they were more surprised that their mom and dad weren't picking up the fact that they were scammers. It really bothered them that their parents were straight up ignoring this.

So they turn to each other and gave one another a stare, that told each of them to prepare for another sister meeting.

* * *

"Ah that was a delouse dinner Mr. Loud." Double Dee stated.

He and the other Eds were at the doorstep getting ready to go home.

Lynn Sr. "Thanks, and it was really nice meeting you boys."

"Do you boys need a ride home?" Rita asked.

"No thanks Mrs. Loud, were good on walking."

"Okay have a safe journey home."

They wave each other goodbye, Rita and Lynn Sr. watched as the Eds walked down the road, they then close the door and looked at each other.

Lynn Sr.: "Well those boys were interesting."

"Yes they were honey. Especially that boy in the black hat." Rita added.

"Oh yes he was very polite. Although the one who has yellow skin was interesting to." Lynn Sr. Replied.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he was able to that with his tongue. And there was also that boy with the three hairs, he seemed to have a temper."

"Oh yes, I noticed that as well. But it was still nice meeting them."

"Oh yeah it certainly was."

* * *

Meanwhile in the sisters regular meeting room.

The sisters immediately came here as soon as dinner was over. In the room they were all discussing about how surprised they were for the Eds arrival, they also discussed about their meetings with each of them. Luna discussed Eddy's disrespect for Mick Swagger, Lori told them about Double Dee, and Lola talked about Ed's disgusting cheese and him crashing through his own wall.

And after much talking they all came up with an idea, if the Eds wont stay away from Lincoln then they'll have Lincoln stay away from the Eds. Together they all nodded their heads in agreement to the idea.


	13. Playground Fun

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The next morning Lincoln exited his room and headed straight for the door that still had the hole that Ed made. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but just as he was about to open the door Lori's voice stopped him.

"Hey Lincoln."

He froze and turned around to see all his sisters staring at him from the kitchen. They both stare at each other in silence Lincoln was still nervous that they were still mad at him and the sisters were thinking he hated them. But eventually Lincoln decided to speak up.

"Yeah."

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang with us today?"

Lincoln looked at Lori and the others in surprise for a moment, but that surprise left him and was replaced by a sad look.

"Sorry I can't, I'll just mess it up."

Leni looks at Lincoln with great concern, "What do you mean Linky?"

Lincoln gives Leni disbelieving look before he answered, "Like you guys said I ruin everything for you." Lincoln looks down at floor with great sadness showing. The sisters had the great look of regret on their faces as they remember all the bad things they said to him that day.

Lori lets out a sigh, and then goes over to him which made Lincoln nervous, she gets down to his level and gently placed her hand on his shoulder Lincoln looks up at her with those sad eyes.

"Lincoln were sorry we said those things. We didn't know what we were saying, and we just let our anger run wild."

"But didn't you guys say that I needed to stay out of your lives."

Leni goes to his side and hugged him gently. "Linky were really sorry."

Lynn goes to his side and placed her hand on his back. "Yeah, I didn't mean that bro."

Luna stops next to Lynn, "Yeah bro we don't want you out of our lives. Life would not be the same without you, and were not compete without you."

A small smile Lincoln appears on Lincoln's face.

Luan rubs Lincoln's hair, "Your the smile to our faces."

Lana and Lola hug his waist, "We love you big brother! We never want you to leave us!""

Lisa simply pats his hand, "Yes, what we said was stupid and illogical."

Lucy appeared behind them and jumpscared them, "Big brother were really sorry."

Lilly hugs his leg, "Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled at them as he let his sisters love go into him. He then remembered what Double Dee had said ' _What do you know, Double Dee was right they did forgive me and now they love me again."_

Luna now got to her knees, "So what do you say bro, you wanna hang?"

Lincoln thought about it for a bit, until he came out with an answer. "Sure, after these past days of you guys being angry with me. It would be nice to hang with you guys like a family again."

Luna rubbed Lincoln's cheek, "That a boy bro."

"But first I should tell the guys that I'm not going to come today." Lincoln said.

Lynn waves it off, "Phfft, I'm sure they would know once you don't show up."

"But" Lincoln began.

Lori gently grabbed his hand. "Now come on Lincoln." And so Lori and the others led Lincoln out, and together they went off to do something together as a family.

* * *

In the Lane the Eds were waiting for Lincoln.

Eddy tapped his foot up and down impatiently, and kept looking at the end of the lane waiting for the first sign of Lincoln.

"Where the heck is he?"

Double Dee shrugs, "I don't know Eddy, Lincoln usually comes at this time."

"I forgot to wear underwear today guys." Ed stated.

Eddy and Double Dee gave him a look, and then went back to looking at the entrance of the lane.

Ten Minutes later

Lincoln still hadn't showed up, and Eddy was becoming more impatiently, "What's taking this guy so long?"

"Maybe something had come up." Double Dee suggested.

"Yeah because of his stupid sisters."

"Could be, but for whatever the reason he's obviously not coming. So I suggest we do something else."

Eddy gives him a bored and annoyed look, "Like what?"

"Honestly I have no idea Eddy."

Ed then suddenly wipes some sweat off his head. "I'm thirsty."

Hearing that word a light bulb appears above Eddy's head and shined brightly. "That's it will make a lemonade stand!"

Double Dee was really surprise on what Eddy said, usually when Eddy came up with scams they were always so wacky and not so simple. "Wow Eddy that's, that's really normal, and simple."

"Exactly its easy cash Double Dee."

"Well then Eddy, lets begin a lemonade stand shall we."

* * *

In town the Louds were looking for something to do.

"Well" Lori began, "What do you guys suggest we do?"

"I say we give this place a good rock show!" Luna suggested as she grabbed her guitar from her back and posed into a rocking position.

"No! We don't want to ruin the peace and quite. Besides I'm sure everyone would prefer to see a pageant." Lola stated.

"BARF! Bear wrestling is the way to go." Lana also stated.

"Lana there are no Ursidae otherwise known as bears in this area." Lisa bluntly said.

"Aw! that's a bummer." Lana replied in mild disappointment.

"Guys I got a suggestion." Lincoln said. The sisters turn to him.

"Yes what is it Lincoln?" Lori asked him gently.

"I think we should go to the playground, it's a nice day and we would all have a good time." Lincoln replied.

Lori gently patted his head, "Sure little bro."

So they all started to make their way to the park. Although some of them didn't really wanna go to the playground today (due to what happen earlier), they sucked in it and went anyway, so that they wont upset their brother who they just made up with.

* * *

"RUN AWAY!"

Those were the words the Eds screamed as they ran down the lane with soured up kids after them.

Kevin: "WHEN I CATCH YOU DORKS! YOUR GOING TO FEEL PAIN FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

"ED! YOUR DOGMEAT!" Sarah yelled.

"WAIT TILL ROLF GETS THE HAMMER OF DISCIPLINE ED-BOYS!"

The Eds ran faster, but the kids weren't giving up on the chase.

Eddy turned to Ed. "This is all your fault! Why did you place so much sugar in the lemonade!"

"I'm sorry Eddy!" Ed cried.

"Gentlemen I suggest we have this conversation later, when we're out of harms way." Double Dee stated as he was panting for running so fast.

"Oh right." Eddy said. The Eds then exited the Lane and went into the forest, the kids were close behind.

* * *

When the Louds got to the playground. The younger ones were surprise to see that the playground was somehow back to normal, it was as if the monster that chased them earlier had never attacked the place.

They were all lost for words especially Lisa, it was as if some cartoon force had fixed everything up immediately after that day.

Lisa's mind: " _This isn't possible, this park was practically destroyed three days ago. How is it possible that this place had been fix in this short amount of time?"_

The other young sisters also thought about this, until they (except Lisa) decided to forget about it and just go play. Lola and Lana headed for the swings, while Lucy went to a tree and went on a branch to hang upside down like a bat.

The others also did their own things with Lori and Leni sitting down on a bench and taking shelfies with each other, Luna, Luan, and Lynn playing a game of monkey in the middle, Lincoln playing with Lilly in the sidewalk, and finally Lisa was just standing in the middle of the path thinking about the playground being fixed in a short amount of time.

* * *

The Eds panted in exhaustion as they stopped in the middle of the forest. Double Dee looked in the direction where they come from, he lets out a breath of relieve due to not seeing the kids coming out from the bushes.

"I think we lost the kids Eddy."

"Good, but we should keep moving. They might still be after us and I don't want to be here if they show up."

"Good idea Eddy." Double Dee and Eddy ran off, leaving Ed behind who was busy on following a bug.

Double Dee: "Ed!"

Ed stands straight up, and ran in the direction where his friends went which was deeper into the forest.

* * *

Back at the park Lincoln was still playing in the sandbox with Lilly. Together the brother and sister had made a pretty sandcastle with a nice moat and blue flags, Lilly clapped happily at it.

"Baba, F-ddy ck."

"Yeah its a pretty nice sandcastle isn't it Lilly."

Lilly babbled some baby talk. "And listen, I'm sorry you weren't in this story a lot."

Lilly waved it off.

Lynn's red ball then landed next to him, making some sand fly and land on his pants. "Hey Linc can you bring us back the ball please!" Lynn yelled.

"Sure." Lincoln picks up the ball and moved to his sisters, where he handed the ball back to Lynn. With the ball back the three returned to their game, and Lincoln went back towards the sandbox. As we walked towards it he past behind the bench where Lori and Leni were.

"Well I'm glad that the plan worked." He heard Lori say.

"Yeah Lori it totes worked." Leni agreed.

"What plan?" Lincoln asked, his two oldest sisters jumped in fright. The two turn to him with a surprised and fearful look on their faces; they then both turn their fearful frowns into happy smiles.

"Oh Lincoln." Lori began nervously, "We didn't see you there, boy you acted like Lucy there." She continues to smile wildly.

Lincoln however gave her and Leni a suspicious look, "Again what plan are you talking about?"

"Oh that. Well you see Lincoln last night we came up with a plan to apologize to you for how we've been treating you. And it is a way to retie the bond with you." Lori explained.

Lincoln relaxed, "Oh, well it seemed like it worked."

"Yes it does seem like that Lincoln."

The two smiled at each other creating a sweet moment between the two. However the sweet moment abruptly ended when Leni decided right then and there to speak. "Wait I thought the plan was to keep Lincoln away from those boys?"

Lincoln face turn to shock, "WHAT!"

Lori gives Leni a glare, "DANG IT LENI!"

"What that's what the plan was?" Leni stated.

Lori lets out a frustrated groan, as she was annoyed that her sister once again spoiled a secret. Turning back to her brother Lori could see that he was processing this information.

Lincoln couldn't believe it, his sisters wanted him to get away from his new friends. All of this was just a ruse to have him separated from them, the more he process this anger begin to form.

Lori: "Lincoln listen w-"

"No don't say anything!" Lincoln interrupted, after a couple of breaths Lincoln spoke at her in complete anger.

"So let me get this straight! All this time this was just a dumb plan to get me away from my friends?"

"Now Lincoln, we did this for a reason." Lori said calmly.

"Yeah to make me miserable!"

That word struck Lori hard, by now the other sisters gathered around to see what was going on.

"What do you mean miserable Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Come on Lori! First you guys say some really harsh things to me, then you come up with this plan to separate me from my friends!"

Luna: "Bro those boys were swindlers. We were worried that they were making you into a swindler."

"Well they weren't, and just because they scam doesn't mean their bad!" Lincoln argued.

"Oh yeah, then explain why you came home all beaten up!" Lola argued back.

"Because I was beaten up by the Kankers!"

"The Kankers?" Lana said in puzzlement. "Who's that?"

"There these mean girls that like to torment kids, and I was their latest victim!"

The sisters stare at him in surprise.

"Wait so these Kankers are the ones that beat you up, not those three." Lynn said.

"NO! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find them." Lincoln walked past them without giving them a second glance. When he was out of sight the sisters looked down in sadness, fully regretting their decision.

* * *

The Eds were now casually walking through the forest, they had stopped a while back to catch their breaths, after they caught their breaths and made sure that the kids weren't coming Double Dee suggested that they head back to his house by taking the long way back.

"Alright judging by the layout of the trees, and my knowledge of Peach Creek. I say were close to the creek, and if we move down the creek we should be able to get to the left side of the cul-da-sac."

"Great lets just hope they aren't waiting for us." Eddy stated.

"Me to Eddy."

The Eds went towards a bush, they push past it and stopped in horror as they saw the Kankers near the bank of the water. The Kankers were busy fighting with each other over a hair pin. The Eds sweated in fear at the sight of them, they attempted to slowly move back to the forest but Marie then looks up and spotted them.

"Look girls its our boyfriends!"

Lee and May instantly stop fighting and got up to face their 'boyfriends'. The three smiled and slowly move towards them.

Lee: "Well what do you know, we were just thinking about you boys."

Marie winks at Double Dee, "Yeah handsome I was looking for a playmate."

"Let's kiss them." May puckers her lips together while making wild noises.

The Eds scream in horror and ran back the way they came with the Kankers chasseing behind them.


	14. Kanker Fight

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln searched all over the cul-da-sac for his friends, he checked their houses, the Lane, and the area near the candy store. His next destination was the junkyard, as he entered the junkyard Lincoln was thinking about the recent events that had happen with his sisters.

" _I can't believe this_!" He thought, _"My sisters came up with that plan to separate me from my friends. Well I'm not going let them get away with this, oh no I'm going to hang with them until tomorrow when we go home. And then I'm going to ignore my sisters like they did to me_."

"Now all I need to do is find them." Lincoln spoke to himself out loud.

He stops in front of a series of junk mountains, he calls the Eds names but gets no response. He then checks all over the junkyard and got to the retro van but still couldn't see or hear any of them.

Finally Lincoln decided to go on top of one of the junk mountains, so Lincoln did just that he walked up to the tallest one and started to climb it. It wasn't easy as he had to avoid pointy sharp objects, loose trash, and greasy, sticky things. Finally he manage to get to the top, he pants a few times before taking a look around. From there he could see the entire junkyard, the Lane, cul-da-sac, the woods, and the neighboring construction site.

Spotting movement near the edge of the site Lincoln looks to see the Eds run out of the forest with horrified looks on their faces. They ran towards a bulldozer and jumped into it.

Lincoln was really confused, "I wonder why their so scared?" His answer came to him shortly as the Kankers entered the area, feeling panic himself Lincoln dropped onto his stomach and watched them. Luckily the sisters didn't seem to notice them as they stopped and looked around the site. Lee pointed in separate directions and her two sisters split up with May going to a group of tires and Marie going to a large pipe.

Lee however moved forward towards the bulldozer, she stops and looked behind a stack of wooden planks.

"Oh no! Their searching for them! I gotta do something, but what?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment until an idea hits him.

* * *

Lori and the sisters walked through the cul-da-sac looking for their brother: Lori, Leni, and Luna stood in the middle of the cul-da-sac calling his name, Luan and Lisa walked around also calling his name, Lynn was on the branch of a tree searching the area, Lucy along with the twins search the bushes, and Lilly was on the grass sucking her thump.

They regrouped back together to where the three oldest sisters were.

"Any luck?" Lori asked.

They shook their heads slowly and sadly.

"Come on girls, he has to be here somewhere."

"But where Lori? I can't see him anywhere." Leni said with worry in her voice.

"I don't know Leni, but wherever he is we will find him."

"Excuse me? Can one of you help me?"

The voice spook the sisters, they look to the source on where it came from and saw Johnny 2x4 with his forehead stuck in the branch of a tree. The sisters approached him with surprised looks.

Luan: "Johnny what are you doing up there? Are you getting some wood." Luan laughed.

"No I'm stuck in the tree! I send Plank for help, but he's taking a very long time."

Looking past Johnny's dangling legs, they all could see Plank lying back first on the ground.

Luna: "Uh dude have you seen our bro?"

"Yes, he was here looking for Ed, Edd n Eddy earlier. Though from what I saw, I'm sure Kevin and the others caught them and beat them up." Johnny replied.

"What they do?" Lana asked.

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with lemonade." Johnny answered.

"So do you know where Lincoln went?" Lola asked

"No, but if he's looking for the Eds then he's most likely at the junkyard. After all that's where the Eds usually go."

"A junkyard? Oh that's just peachy." Lola muttered.

"Thanks for the information dude." Luna said, then she and her sisters ran off leaving Johnny alone.

"Wait what about me?" Johnny yelled, but the sisters were already out of sight.

"Oh well I'm sure Plank will come back with help soon."

* * *

The Kankers searched through the area for their ''boyfriends'' Marie was checking a big tire, May was checking a under constructed house, and Lee looked down in several holes.

After much searching they regrouped. "I don't see them anywhere Lee." May stated.

"Yeah my man is nowhere to be seen." Marie also stated.

Lee scratched her chin as she wondered where her man along with his hunky friends were. She takes a glance at a bulldozer and noticed three distinct hairs poking through the driver view. She smiles and directs her sisters gazes to the vehicle, the two smiled in a predatory way. They look at each other and nodded, together they tip toed to the bulldozer.

Lee grabbed the door and was about to open it, when a can of bacon soup hit the hood. They turn back to where the can came from and saw Lincoln standing on top of a massive pile of dirt with a pile of cans next to him.

"Hey leave my friends alone!" Lincoln shouted.

Lee smiled at the sight of him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the white hair boy. We sure had fun playing with you the other day."

"Yeah, and we're willing to do it again. But if you leave us alone with our boyfriends will leave you alone." Marie added.

"Yeah." May snorted.

From his dirt pile Lincoln could see the Eds staring at him with Double Dee motioning him to run away. Lincoln ignored the motion and stood his ground, "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Lee resorted.

Lincoln throws another can at them and it hit Lee in the forehead. Lee rubs her head and looks at him with anger now growing on her face. "Your going to regret that brat!"

Another can hits her in the stomach making her clench it. Marie and May run at him, but they to got hit in head by the cans. He now throws them more rabidly hitting them in the stomachs, heads, and legs. He throws one can at May's face and knocks her down.

The Kankers braced themselves for more impacts, but when Lincoln went to pick up another can his hand only touched the dirt; looking down Lincoln discovered that he was out of ammo.

"Uh ho"

Feeling no more cans hitting them the Kankers looked at him with anger across their faces. Lincoln smiled nervously and lets out a few laughs, he runs down the other side and makes a run for it, but he didn't get far as May tackled him down.

Turning him on his back Lincoln was staring at very angry Kankers.

"I guess its to late to apologize." Lincoln said nervously.

* * *

The sisters had looked all over the junkyard for their brother with no success.

"Where could he be?" Lynn said.

Lucy: "I don't know he could be anywhere."

"I knew I shouldn't have turn off his chip." Lisa said in annoyance.

"What chip dude?" Luna asked.

"Nothing." Lisa bluntly stated.

"Come on guys I'm sure Lincoln is close by." Lori said in reassurance. Just then an all to familiar screamed fill their ears.

"LINCOLN!" They all said in concern.

* * *

Marie tied Lincoln's hands to a metal pole very tightly. Once she was done she went over to her sisters.

"Will deal with you later whitey, after we deal with our boyfriends." Lee said.

The Kankers headed back to the bulldozer where the quivering Eds were. But just as they opened the door and prepared to pounce on them a voice cut them off.

"HEY!"

The three growled in frustration due to being interrupted again. They turn around to see Lincoln's sisters running up to them.

May: "Oh what is it now?"

The sisters stopped right next to the dirt pile and gave them an angry look, due to them seeing Lincoln tied up to a pole.

Lori: "Did you tie up our brother?"

Marie: "Yeah what's it to ya toots?"

"Toots? Your going to wish you haven't said that." Lori growled.

"Listen we are just going give our boyfriends some affection, and then were going to teach your brother a lesson. So if you girls don't want to be taught a lesson to, I suggest you leave."

Lynn clenches her fist, "Your not going to lay one finger on him!"

Lola and Lana growled at the Kankers.

Lincoln looks at his sisters in worry, his anger with them was still kind of there but he knew what the Kankers could do and he didn't want them to get hurt. "Guys leave these girls are dangerous!"

Luna patted her fist against her hand, "Sorry bro. But these guys need to be taught a lesson."

"Yeah someone messes with you, they have to deal with us." Luan added.

"Besides I don't think those boys aren't their boyfriends." Leni stated.

Hearing that the Kankers got more angrier, "What do you mean by that girly?" Marie snarled.

"Well their like really scared, and I think that's a good sign that they don't like you." Leni replied.

The Kankers gasped before their faces twisted into complete rage with their faces turning sunburn red.

"YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW!" They yelled. The Kankers charged at them and the Louds also charged, but before they impact with each other Leni yelled for them to stop and the two groups stopped as if they were in a freeze frame. Leni goes to the sidelines and places Lilly down.

"Okay wait here Lilly."

Lilly nodded and pulled out some popcorn from her dipper. Leni then goes back to the two groups, once she was in place and told them that it was okay the two groups got into a RUMBLE!

May punched Leni in the stomach, Lucy jumps onto her face causing her to struggle to get the Goth girl off her.

Lola and Lana charged at Marie at both her sides, Marie punched them hard in the faces knocking both the twins down. Lisa throws a green liquid beaker at her, but Marie grabs it and threw it back at her, it hit the ground next to Lisa which exploded on impact this caused Lisa to fly off and land hard onto the ground.

Luan then ran up to her, and used her joy buzzer to shock her hand. Marie winced in pain, she turns to Luan angrily and ripped her fake flower off her shirt, she turns it around and squirted the water inside it into Luan's eyes, which made Luan let go of her as she rubbed her eye. Marie used this open window to grab her by the chest and legs, lifted her up over her head and threw her into Lisa who was slowly getting up. She then grabbed both the twins by the hair and threw them to.

Lee ducked as Luna swung her fist at her face, Luna swings again and Lee dodges it again. She returns her own punch and hit her in between her legs, Luna winced in pain and clenched her private. Lee then pushes her down and turns her onto her stomach, Lee pins her down and grabbed her leg; she lifts up her leg and bended until it reached its limits. Luna pounded her fists against the ground.

Lee laughed as she heard the rocker girl groaned in pain.

Lucy gave May a few good punches to face as May scrambled to get her off. May then grabbed Lucy by the side and pulled the Goth off her face, she then threw her at Leni and the two fell onto the ground. With those two out of the way May looked over at Marie, and saw her and Lynn rolling on the ground.

Lynn had manage to get Marie onto her back and gave her a series of punches on her face. She was about to deliver a hard punch to the nose when she felt arms wrap around her stomach. She was lifted off the blue hair girl and thrown onto the ground. Lynn got up quickly and only just dodged the oncoming attack from May, Lynn kicks her stomach in response which May clenched. Marie comes from her side, Lynn grabbed her hand and used all her strength to pull and push her into a smaller dirt pile.

Suddenly she felt intense pain on her leg as May used her buck teeth to bite down on it. Lynn punched her face, but she refused to let go. Marie took this distraction to tackle the athletic girl. Now Lynn was getting beat up by the two Kankers.

Luna was thrown where Leni and Lucy were.

"Oh man these dudes are tough." Luna groaned.

"I think I see stars Luna." Leni said in a daze.

"I rather be dealing with that monster then these guys." Lucy added.

* * *

In the bulldozer the Eds watched the whole thing from the safety of the driver cap.

Double Dee didn't like the situation most of Lincoln's sisters were down leaving Lynn who was getting beaten up by Marie and May, and Lori who is currently in a stand off with Lee. Double Dee could also see Lincoln watching in horror as his sisters were getting the snot beat out of them.

"Oh dear we gotta do something guys."

Eddy turned to him in surprise, "Like what sockhead? These are the Kankers we can't do anything against them. After all remember what happen last time we wrestled them."

Double Dee cringed in pain as memories of the Mask Mumbler flashed through his mind. He shook off that cringed as determination showed, "Even so Eddy we gotta do something."

Ed then raised his hand up in a heroic pose with a matching heroic frown. "Ed saves new friend's sisters!" Ed grabs the controls of the bulldozer.

"Ed what are you doing?" Double Dee asked in alarm.

With a push on the controls the bulldozer moved forward in fast speed.

* * *

Lee stood in a standoff against the oldest Loud sister.

"Just look around toots, your other sisters are defeated and that athletic sister of yours is getting the crud beaten out of her."

"Well I'm literally going to turn the tables." Lori snarled.

The two run at each other, but just when Lee raised her fist the bulldozer came up at her from the side and dragged her away. The bulldozer turned towards Marie, May, and Lynn.

The three looked at the oncoming vehicle in surprised fear. Lynn jumps out of the way, but Marie and May weren't fast enough and got dragged with their oldest sister. The front part of the vehicle flips upward, and the Kanker sisters were thrown into the air in the direction of the trailer park.

The Bulldozer crashes into the dirt pile, which caused it to get buried under.

With the Kankers gone the Loud sisters got up and ran over to Lincoln, Lana did a quick work on untying the rope. Once he was out they all hugged him and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine guys, I'm more worried about you. You guys did get such a whooping."

Lynn: "It's fine Lincoln. Besides at least I can learn some new moves for next time."

Lola rubbed her cheek gently, "Speak for yourself, I got big ugly bruises on my cheeks."

"And I need a new pair of glasses." Lisa stated while holding her busted glasses.

"And a new flower." Luan added while holding her prank flower.

A noise from the dirt pile brings them out of their conversation. They look to see the Eds crawl out from under the dirt, "Nice thinking Ed." Eddy said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Eddy." Ed replied cheerfully.

"Oh dear look at these dirt stains. It's going to take a while to get them out."

"Hey."

The Eds look up to see the Loud family approached them. They recoiled for a bit, but their smiles creased their worry.

"Listen thanks for saving me and my sister Lynn." Lori began.

"It's no problem Mrs. Lori, we just couldn't leave you with the Kankers."

"Though a bulldozer was a bit much." Lisa bluntly said.

"Well Ed had decided that it was the best action." Double Dee replied.

The two groups stood their staring at each other, "Anyway so let me see if I got it right." Lori started. "It was the Kankers that beat up our brother and not you guys."

Double Dee nodded, "Yes as I was trying to tell you earlier."

"Oh well were sorry for accusing you on beating up are brother."

"Apology accepted Lori."

Eddy: "I'll accept it for a quarter."

Double Dee gave him a stern look. "Alright fine I accept it."

Ed bounced up and down in excitement, "Yay! Now new friend's sisters are now friends of mine?"

Luan scratched her head in confusion, "Wait what did he just say?"

Eddy shrugs, "I don't know he says random stuff half the time."

Lori then turns to her brother, "And Lincoln were sorry for trying to separate you from your friends."

"It's okay Lori." Lincoln gives Lori a hug, Lori returns it and the other sisters joined in. The Eds watched this with Ed and Double Dee smiling at the sight, and Eddy rolling his eyes.

They broke from the hug, and Double Dee walked up to them with a pleasant smile.

"You know this calls for a trip to the swimming hole."

The Loud sisters all talked at once in excitement. And so together the Eds and the Loud siblings went out towards the swimming hole to have a great time with each other.


	15. Saying Goodbye

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Series of photos were taken on Lori's phone, one photo showed Luna in her swimsuit rocking on the beach with Ed playing a comb like a harmonica next to her, another one showed Lincoln splashing Lana and Lynn, another one showed Lola sun tanning with Eddy and Luan tiptoeing behind her, the next showed the two screaming at her from behind scaring her, the next showed an angry Lola chasseing the two, the next showed Double Dee and Lisa looking at the local wildlife of the swimming hole, and finally their was a photo where all of them were together smiling, Eddy giving Lynn bunny ears, while Luan was giving him bunny ears, Ed crushing Lola and Lana in one of his tight hugs, and Double Dee standing next to Lisa neatly.

Lori looked at the photos as she put her bag in the van, "These are a keeper." She said with a warm smile.

The other siblings were also placing their bag in the van. Lincoln placed his bag in the van and then turn to the Eds who were just standing there watching them pack.

Eddy: "Well I guess this is goodbye kid."

"Yep this is goodbye."

"Well Lincoln it was great having you here, and I hope you'll have a safe journey home." Double Dee added.

"Thanks Double Dee and I hope you guys will have more successful business plans." Lincoln replied.

"No promises there Lincoln." Double Dee replied back.

Ed was crying loudly, Lincoln patted his back. "It will be okay Ed you still got your friends here."

"True, BUT I DON'T WANT MY NEW FRIEND TO LEAVE!" Ed cried.

Double Dee placed his hand on his back, "Come on Ed cheer up."

"Excuse me."

The Eds and Lincoln jumped in fright as Lucy appeared out of nowhere. "Before I go can you tell me about that monster you created?"

"Huh? Oh your talking about Ed's monster suit." Double Dee replied.

"Suit?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we build Lumpy here a monster suit for are carnival, but the idiot went out of control." Eddy replied.

"Oh." Lucy bluntly stated, before she went into the van.

Lynn Sr. then pokes his head out from the window, "Come on Lincoln, it's time to go."

"Okay dad." Lincoln waved goodbye to his friends as he raced into the van, the Eds waved back. The other siblings poke their heads out and joined in on the waving as the van started.

From the van they watched as the Eds waved goodbye, Ed then accidently hit Eddy on the head knocking him down. Eddy growled in anger and got up, Ed laughed and ran off with Eddy right behind him. Double Dee nervously smiled as Ed and Eddy ran left and right behind him, Ed then turned and ran towards Double Dee's left, Eddy jumped to tackle him but he miscalculated and hit Double Dee. The two boys then launched and ran right into Ed knocking the three boys down.

The siblings couldn't help but laugh as they watched them.

The Eds rose up and yelled their names out.

"ED!"

"EDD!"

"N EDDY!"

Double Dee then made some weird noise and collapsed onto the ground, Eddy and Ed looked down at him in confusion.

The siblings continued to laugh as they drove out of Peach Creek.

* * *

Later that night, Lincoln and his siblings were fast asleep until a sudden jolt woke them up.

Lynn Sr. punched the steering wheel in frustration. "OH DANG IT!"

"What's wrong pops?" Luna asked.

"Vanzilla just broke down again."

"Don't worry I got this." Lana said as she got out her toolbox, she exited the van and open up the hood where lots of smoke came out.

"How is it sweetie?" Rita asked.

Lana poked her head out from the smoke with a frown. "Sorry guys looks like Vanzilla's battery is burned out."

Everyone groaned.

"Oh that's just great, were stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Lola shouted as she looks at the barren landscape.

"Not entirely nowhere Lola. There's a house over there." Lynn Sr. said as he pointed at an old farmhouse with a windmill next to it.

Inside the house a pink dog was looking through the window. He turns to readers with fear showing on his face. "I know I'm not going to like this."


	16. The Hidden Signs

**I don't own any of this Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon network or Loud House as that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Back in the junkyard a lone arcade machine stood, and despite it not being plugged into anything it started up with ease.

On the screen it showed the tree with the word resurrected on it. A dark figure appears, it walks up to the tree and took the word off it.

The figure then walked off and entered the pixelized version of the junkyard and picked up the flatten bucket with the words 'Their still active' on it.

On the next screen the dark figure went up to pixel Double Dee and took his book of robotics.

It goes to the next screen and took pixel Lincoln's comic with the small words Ennard appearing.

Finally on the last screen which showed the playground, the dark figure approached Lilly and took the words 'F-ddy ck." above her head.

The screen then cuts to black with some machine in the middle with another figure standing next to it the first dark figure comes and places each item that it collected into the machine.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Yes with these items in this machine, they will surly be drawn to it. Now turn it on."

The other figure pushes something and a series of wavy, white lines went upward."

The arcade machine then shuts off leaving it completely black, but if one look closely they could see the head of a yellow bear.


End file.
